Silver Flame
by Rose Of Damned
Summary: What if Zero wasn't a vampire but something else. A year after the war Zero finds himself right in the middle of an on going war that has been hidden from history itself. And to top it off Kaname is being nice to him. Kaname/Zero, Aidou/Kain, Shiki/Takuma
1. Chapter 1 Awaking

Hiya This is my frist Fan Fiction that has made it onto the internet, Im kinda very shy with my work but wanted to post this story to see what people think. Please no flames.

Pairings: Kaname/Zero, Aido/Kain, Takuma/Shiki

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone.

Warnings: Nudity, Bad language, oocness

Chapter One: Awaking

The sky was painted with colors, the sun just setting behind the trees. It was late in human hours and really early in vampire hours. But to Zero a silver headed hunter it was a time spent cooling off from vampires and their troubles. He stood in front of a large lake watching the setting sun; He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag of the smoke. Just like bees his anger settled down and slept under the thick blanket of smoke. He sighed and let the smoke escape his lunges. His mind was filled with thoughts most of them were negative either about him or that he just isn't good enough for Yuuki and how much he hates Kaname. Lungs and thoughts steaming he continued to smoke the cigarette until it was nothing but ash. He slumped down onto the grass and pulled at the roots tearing them out of the ground before throwing them towards the lake. The sun had set now and darkness fell. Zero laid back and watched the stars slowly come out threw the leaves of the trees over head. He closed his violet eyes. When Zero opened his eyes he noticed that the sky was filled with stars, and then he noticed that he was hot, his throat felt like it was on fire and his skin was steaming, quite literally, Taking his jacket and vest off he threw them on the grass before unbuttoning his shirt and tossing that aside as well. Deciding that a midnight swim would cool him down he got up and dropped trout. Clothes left ashore he dived into the water. Bubbles flew about him and his skin got hotter and hotter, surfacing he opened his mouth and instead of a cough something else came out.

Kaname was attending class just like every other night, but instead of his glaze focusing on the board, it was focused outside. Not really paying much attention to anything when a bright flame caught his eye, it looked like it was coming from the lake. Wasn't that where Zero went? He excused himself from class and made his way to the lake. What he saw took his breath away.

Zero felt different, he felt good. He felt strong and as if he could take on the world. Zero stretched his neck to look up at the moon, then down at his body, but the pale skin that once covered his body was no more, white scales shimmered in the moon light and long talon like claws replaced small human nails. Zero caught his refection in the water. He gasped this has to be a joke. A large reptilian head stared back at him, small horns twisted back behind large frilly ears. And behind him two large bat like wings stretched outwards. He is a fucking monster, more of a freak than before. He snarled at his reflection. Two long fangs snarled back. Zero slashed at the water. He heard a gasp and his head snapped up. Who else would it be but fucking Kaname. Come to laugh at how much more of a monster he was. Well he doesn't scare Zero not anymore. Zero opened his mouth and let out an almighty roar the sound echoed off the hills. Zero moved onto the shore eyes focused on Kaname, always on Kaname. He sat down front arms? Crossed over one another Wings arched above him tall (oh my god he has a tail) curled over his back legs.

Kaname couldn't believe it, Zero was, what others believed were dead or just legends. A dragon fire breathing, flying, dragon. How could he have not seen this, even after the war, after everything that had happened? Zero was one of the most powerful things left on earth, more powerful than Kaname himself. "Zero" he whispered. Zero snarled long fangs unsheathing like a snake. _So beautiful_ he thought. Kaname wanted to reach out and touch Zeros scales, He wanted to pleasure Zero like he was sure no one had ever pleasured Zero before. To kiss and taste his skin. But he knew these thoughts could never be. Two creatures on opposite sides of the chess board. It was a Romeo and Juliet situation. Besides Zero hates Kanames guts he wouldn't even let him touch Zero with a ten foot pole. "Do you hate me that much Zero growled but lowered his head onto his hands.

"Zero I'm sorry if I've done some mean and stupid things in the past but I thought we were past hating each other, And if you still hate me because of Yuuki them I'm sorry but she is my sister and I love her like a brother should love his sister all I've ever done is want to protect her". Kaname sighed, "All I want to do is be your friend Zero will you at least let me be that". Kaname did the one thing he never did to anyone; he bowed low then kneeled before Zero. "Please".

It was Zeros turn not to believe his eyes. Kaname the all high and mighty prince of vampires was kneeling before Zero, oh if only he had a camera. But not just kneeing he's apologizing and wanted to be Zeros friend. For a strange reason he felt pity for the vampire. He got up and moved to Kanames side curling around Kaname before nuzzling his cheek. (Since he didn't really have hands to speak of he used his head like white Lilly does when he comes to visit). Zero felt like a real jerk he knows most of his anger was because of Shizuka when she attacked his family but she isn't Kaname, "I'm sorry too, I have been a real jerk to you when your not the one I'm angry with" Kaname turn his head and looked into Zeros eyes which were now a purplish blue in color but so very bright. He still wanted to touch Zeros scales but he wasn't sure. His hand reached up to Zeros head which filched back. "May I?" Zero nodded and closed his eyes.

Kanames hand gently touched Zeros snout before moving along the line of his jaw and up to his horns. Zeros skin was rough and smooth at the same time, almost plastic in feeling his horns were hard and rough. Kaname shivered this was a different kind of feeling like touching something taboo. Total unforgivable but too delicious to resist. Zeros eyes opened and steered at Kaname. His hand curved down and followed around Zeros jaw were small horns spiked out then under to his chin. The scales here were smoother and a lot softer. He smiled a real smile and took his hand away. "Your special Zero don't ever forget that"

Zero really wasn't sure what to do he just sat there and let Kaname pet him, Kanames hand was soft and his skin tingled when he touched him. He nodded but didn't really believe it, he was just another monster in human form.

"You don't believe me do you" Zero shook his head.

"Zero dragons are powerful and beautiful creatures" now there is something Zero has never been called. Zero opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Kaname couldn't stop it his hand went to Zeros mouth and his finger touched Zeros fang, From the tip to his gum Kanames finger ran the length and just like Yuuki when she touched his fang he snapped his hand back "sorry".

There was a deep rumble in Zeros chest and Kaname thought Zero was going to snap at him, But that wasn't the case just like vampires dragons fangs were extremely sensitive. The rumble Kaname heard was like a groan almost. Zero huffed. "Just cant keep you hands off me can you" Zero teased. He flicked Kaname with his tail who laughed with Zero. _Now if only I could turn back into a human_. Scales turned to pale skin and claws and wings disappeared. Kaname watched as the white dragon with deep purple eyes turned back to the silver headed Zero he knew, Naked and beer before his very eyes, Zero looked like he was painted by the gods. The moonlight giving him a soft glow. "So how come you know about dragons"

"Because you're not the first dragon I have seen"


	2. Chapter 2 Emerge

Hiya me again just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews so here is another chapter.

Pairings: Kaname/Zero, Aido/Kain, Takuma/Shiki

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone.

Warnings: Nudity, Bad language, oocness

Chapter 2 Emerge

"What? There are other dragons"  
"Yes there used to be hundreds of them" Zeros brows furrowed.  
"Then what-" Zero was cut of by a violent coughing fit, blood staining the ground. Zeros body shook and composed before he collapsed to the ground. Kanames thoughts raced, was it another attack from the turning? No Zero should be past the point that it could be potently dangerous to falling to Level E so what is it, Zero is still part vampire right so Kanames blood should help him. He lifted his wrist to his mouth about to bite it.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Chairman Cross stepped out into the open. "The dragon blood is removing all of the vampire blood, adding move vampire blood even pureblood could put Zero into a fatal position maybe even kill him"  
"You knew he was a dragon didn't you"  
"Well I guessed, after all his family was the strongest of the dragon kind before they turned themselves into humans, then they became one of the best hunters"  
"How did you know about the dragons I thought they were whipped out before your time" Kaname said now interested in what Cross was saying. "Well hunters don't just hunt vampires you know, plus we keep detailed studies on most supernatural beings". Kaname frowned I thought there was only dragons and vampires who were supernatural. "Besides dragons and vampires what do you hunt?."  
"Oh this and that, werewolves, demons, ghosts, you know the normal stuff, that was before I hunted vampires and after I retired," Cross-said in a matter of fact way. Zero groaned and made a weak attempt to move. "We better get him inside he'll catch a cold being in his birthday suit in the wind, outside" Cross-said before returning to his cherry self.

Zero found himself in a warm bed, His entire body felt like it was hit by a truck. He groaned and then his body composed before he heaved himself up and empted his stomach on the floor. Cross entered the room and sighed looks like it's going to be a long day. Cross placed the tray on the dresser beside the bed (careful not to step into the blood on the floor). He washed a cloth and placed it on Zeros head. "You're finally awake" the only reply was a groan. "Zero do you know what day it is?"  
"Is it, leave me the hell alone day" Zero grumbled.  
"Zero . . ." The door opened and Kaname stepped in. He took one whiff of the air and covered his nose with his hand. "Maybe this is a bad time"  
"No, no Kaname you can help me in taking care of Zero"  
"Like hell I'm letting him-"again Zero heaved and empted his stomach. Like Cross said Zeros body was getting rid of the vampire blood in his body, even his ex human blood and part of his hunter blood. Each and every cell that has vampire genes in it is being removed from Zeros body. A very painful and very slow process. Voices echoed in his ears before he passed out.

Several weeks later, Zero was awake and he felt brilliant. He felt alive with energy. He got up and looked in the mirror over the sink in his room, everything had changed his eye color was brighter; his hair was more white, even the tattoo on his neck had a darker brighter shade. Then his eyes flickered, the pupil shifted into silt like a snake. The brightest blue color taking over the purple in his eyes and just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. Zero turned and looked over his shoulder at the mirror, and he completely flipped out, under his skin his wings moved shifted to a more suitable position. So it wasn't a dream Zero curled his fists, small pin pricks bit into his palms. He opened his fists and looked at his hands; talons had started to grow before turning back into flat fingernails.

Zero spent most of his day trying out his new powers (after all, their not vampire powers and could be useful for when he goes on another mission). He learnt that he could keep just certain parts shifted like his wings, tail, and claws. He learnt that dragons senses are different like that they have a ex-ray vision crossed with a heated vision, he could see hot body's moving through out the building without leaving his room. His hearing was ten times better than a vampire that is a lot better than a human. He could smell water from the lake (even taste it which was gross). He moved to his dresser and took out his smokes from the drawer lit it up and took a puff. He was half way through it before there was a nock at his door. Not wanting any visitors he stayed quiet and hoped they would go away. But being unconscious for several weeks had its downside. Kaname opened the door and walked in shutting the door behind him.  
"I see that your awake, are you feeling any better?" Kaname asked he placed the tray (which cross had told him to take up) on the dresser.  
"Fuck off" was all that Zero said before taking another puff. Kaname ignored the fact that Zero was smoking and moved onto the next question. "I see I'm on bad terms with you I thought we were friends now" Zeros memory came flooding back, so ok he knew he was a dragon he remembered parts of what happened weeks ago but somehow forgot he was friends with Kaname now. "Sorry forgot" was all Zero said around the cigarette.  
"How long have you been awake?"  
"What time is it?" Zero countered.  
"About seven in the evening" Kaname replied.  
"Then about nine hours".  
"And you haven't left your room the entire day"  
"Nope" Zero smirked.  
"Then what have you been doing"  
"Shifting" to prove his point Zeros wings unfolded. Kaname shook his head. Then he remembered the books. He picked them up off the tray and past them to Zero.  
"Here Cross told me to give these to you"  
"What are they?"  
"Books on dragons I thought you might want to learn a little about them" Zero nodding and placed the books on his bed.  
"You said I wasn't the first dragon you've seen" Zero was now interested in what Kaname was offering. "What happened to all the dragons?" Zero asked while he stuffed out his cigarette. Kaname sighed "when vampires first walked the earth dragons had already been around they were basically the first to teach the vampires, kind of like guides and guardians of the vampires, but one vampire got smart and learnt how to use his fangs, He was the first to kill" Zeros brows furrowed but then again he knew what vampires were like when it came to blood. "He got greedy and taught the others how to hunt. How to kill, this of cause started the first war not only between vampires and humans but dragons as well in the end both the dragons and vampires were facing extinction, that is way you must never let a vampire smell your blood Zero if you do you will be hunted" Zero nodded.  
"So am I part dragon and vampire now?" this was a question Kaname couldn't honestly answer. On one hand he could be part vampire as it was in his DNA and has been for a very long time now, but on the other Cross said that the dragon blood within Zero was fighting and destroying all of the vampire cells in Zeros body. "I honestly don't know Zero" Kaname answered.  
"Kaname" Yuukis voice called from the hall. Footsteps were heard and then Yuukis head popped through the doorway.  
"Zero you're awake thank god" She smiled sweetly at Zero. Who grunted in response. "Cross said Kaname found you on the beach with a very high fever what were you thinking going swimming in that freezing cold lake" Yuuki scold Zero who paid no heed to her words.  
"Yuuki what do you want" Zero asked then he saw the look on Yuukis face. To say she had seen a ghost would be far from the look she wore. "Yuuki . . . ?"  
"Zero you have wings"  
"He has a tail too" Kaname added with a snicker. Zero glared and hid his wings.  
"Wa-oh"  
"Zero is a dragon Yuuki" Kaname stated. Yuuki looked between the boys then laughed. "Zero a dragon" she giggled "nice one Kaname".  
"Yeah nice one Kaname" Zero shot Kaname a don't go there look. Yuuki watched the looks the boys were giving each other.  
"Zero she should know" Kaname pushed.  
"Kaname don't go there she flipped out when she found out about you know what" Zero warned.  
"Zero what are you not telling me" Yuuki asked quietly confusion clear in her big brown eyes.  
"Don't worry Yuuki its nothing Kaname is just being a jerk" Zero smirked when Kaname frowned, even if they are friends doesn't mean they cant called each other names.  
"You sure you don't want to tell her I mean it's a pretty big deal" Kaname knew Yuuki would push Zero tell she got answers.  
"Zero what's wrong, are you sick? Are you falling? I thought Kaname stopped you from falling Zero tell me" Yuuki attacked Zero with questions and Zero glared at Kaname. "Kaname!" both Yuuki and Zero yelled at the same time. Zero sighed "fine Yuuki what Kaname said about me being a dragon is true" Zero looked Yuuki dead in the eye.  
"But dragons are just fairy tales right?" Yuuki looked at Kaname who shook his head. "No Yuuki I can prove I'm a dragon too" Zero Got off the bed walked to his window and opened it then jumped out. He shifted in mid air and twisted till he clutched the side of the building. Catching the sill with his front claws he held onto the side of the building. Not being and oh - my - god - he's - a - freaking - t-rex - with - wings in size he didn't make much sound when he landed. The term eyes popping out of there sockets was just about the look on Yuuki Face. That was before she fainted.


	3. Chapter 3 Flying Lessons

Hiya here is another chapter just because I wanted to get it out before I lose the internet, and here we finally get some other pairings.

Pairings: Kaname/Zero, Aido/Kain, Takuma/Shiki

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone.

Warnings: Nudity, Bad language, oocness

Chapter 3 Flying Lessons

The night was clear just the moon out with a soft glow setting on the lake. Zero stood at the edge of the lake steering out onto the lake. Zero sensed that Kaname was on his way, well no not really more like saw him before sensed him. Kaname approached Zero. "It's a nice night tonight" He said. Zero nodded. "Yeah I was thinking of trying out the wind" Zero looked over his shoulder. "Any tips?" he asked.  
"why would I have tips on flying?" Kaname asked brows raised.  
"Oh I don't know you're the one who knows oh so much on dragons I thought maybe you would have some tips for me" Zero smirked. Kaname chuckled at Zeros statement ok so he knew a few things. "Nope wouldn't have a clue on flying but breathing fire maybe".  
"oh you have breathed fire before, I always thought you were a fire breathing monster" Zero couldn't help it joking with Kaname came as natural as breathing. "well I'm going to test the skies tonight never really flew before".  
"oh what about when you jumped out the window, and scared the living daylights out of Yuuki" Kaname asked.  
"That was just basic twist and turn maneuver, just like how you can jump and cling to a wall" Zero said in a matter of fact way.  
"oh right". Kaname shock his head.  
Zero shifted clothes ripping and wings and scales covered Zero body. Zero flapped his wings once and was in the air. The higher Zero flew the more beautiful the landscape become. It was truly and amazing feeling.

Back on the ground. Kaname watched as Zero circled around the sky. He really stood out. Kaname couldn't get those thoughts out of his head. He wanted to pleasure Zero. He wanted to spend days touching, kissing, feeling Zero. And being a dragon Kaname knew that Zero would have a rather large appetite when it came to sex. Farce creatures both in war and bedroom, he shivered at the thought. But he didn't want to r the friendship he had just made with Zero. Zero circled once more before plummeting towards the earth. It was like watching a plane crash in slow motion. Kaname held his breath and watched as Zero crashed into the forest not too far from where Kaname was standing. The crash was so load it could be called an explosion. The Night Class wondered out to investigate thinking maybe it was an attack from some Level E's. Zero sensed their presence and jumped/flew back to the lake creating a large splash, when he resurfaced he was human. Zero did some lengths of the lake as if he was just out there having a good time, he paused once the Night Class came and watched them. The Night Class swarmed around the crash site filly prepared to take on any danger. Kaname walked over and told the Night Class that it was just a fluctuation of his powers and it was nothing to worry about. The Night Class went back to the classroom bar one person.

Aido waited till he was sure he was out of ear and sense shot of Kaname before racing to the other side of the lake. Aido hid behind a small bush waiting to see what Kaname and Zero were up to Zero started to make for the shore and Kaname walked down to greet him, Once the water was waist deep around Zero he stopped moving forward. Kaname walked into the water till he was close enough to talk to Zero without shouting or yelling. They talked for a bit but Aido couldn't make out what they were saying. Then Zero shifted wings stretched out and with one flap Zero shot up to the skies. Aido had to stretch his neck to see were Zero had gone, then there was a loud whistling before a large splash was made right in front of were Aido was standing.

Zero walked towards Kaname He stopped when the water was just covering his bits (even though Kaname has seen him naked before he is still not that comfortable around him) Kaname walked into the water and chuckled "I think next time try landing in the water" he stopped walking. Zero scratched the back of his head "yeah landing in a forest hurts".  
"how was the air anyway" Kaname asked curious of what flying would be like. "Great almost perfect for flying" Zero stated with a chuckle. Kaname nodded and watched as Zero shifted again and took to the skies he didn't stay up there long he came down hard on the opposite side of the lake. Even from here Kaname could tell that something was wrong. Within a split second he was face to face with Aido, who jumped.  
"Aido what are you doing here" Kaname all but growled out Aido flinched. Oh he was in the shit pound now, the deep end. Zero watched Kaname and Aido Ok sure he was pissed that Aido found out but there wasn't much of a need to scare the life out of the dude. "I uh um well I ".  
"Aido out with it" Kaname was seething in rage on the outside he seemed normal but his aura told it all. Adios mouth snapped shut. "I thought something was up since when have you two been all budgie bud" Aido snapped then regretted it "um I mean I was worried you haven't been coming to class Kaname and I thought Kiriyu was blackmailing you somehow" Aido stated whispering the somehow. Kaname and Zero looked at each other before laughing gees Aido can be such an idiot. "What's so funny" Aido puffed his checks out.  
"Aido go back to class" Kaname chuckled "And if you tell a soul about Zero I will personal kill you". Aido gulped it wasn't a threat more like a warning then did as he was told and walked back to class. "gees Kaname could you have been more mean to the kid, I mean sure Aido can get pretty annoying but no need to threaten him" Zero said small (almost) giggles rumbling through his chest. Kaname just gave Zero one of his I know looks.

Aido went back to his dorm room, class was over now Kain looked at his cousin and frowned. "you look like you've seen a ghost" Aido just sighed. "More like seen a dragon" he mattered.  
"What?" Kains eyes brows shot up.  
"nothing" Aido said as he flopped onto his bed and sighed again. He still didn't get why Kaname was hanging around that D all the time, he hasn't been to class in well over a month. Class is so much better when Kaname is there but who is going to stop the pure blood prince. "Aido what have you done" Kains voice cut Aidos thoughts off. Aido sat up and looked at his cousin with a what ever do you mean look. Kain just shook his head and sighed "one day that curious mind of yours is going to get you killed" Aido just sighed and lay back down. The bed shifted as Kain crawled over his cousin looking Aido dead in the eye. Aido looked up at Kain who lent down and gently placed a soft kiss on Aidos lips. They stayed like that for a while lips just touching eyes searching each other. Kain pulled back and Aido followed lips always just touching. Aidos tongue pecked out running along Kains lips, Kains eyes flared and his lips parted for Aido sucking in Aidos tongue tasting just the sweet taste of Aido. Aido bucked his hips up into Kains sucking in his gasp. Things started to heat up pretty quickly after that, tongues, teeth, and lips clashing in a fiery dance that the two normally tangoed to.

Zero flew across the school before landing on the grass beside the lake, No crashing this time (he remembered claws down tail up). Kaname approached Zero "how was the air?" every time Zero landed Kaname would ask how the air was. "magical its really magical up there" Zero commented. Just over the horizon the sun was rising. "you better head back to the dorm the sun is raising" Zero turned to the lake, which was now painted with gold's and purples. Kaname hummed he was too busy watching the light play on Zeros scales. Normal white was glowing with gold from the sun, Kaname didn't know what suited him most the morning sun or the moonlight. "Kaname!" Zeros voice cut off Kanames thoughts. "gees what were you thinking about" Zero had noticed that Kaname had been steering at him for a while. "nothing"  
"nothing my scaly ass, what has you so . . . distant" Zero ask sitting down in his dragon like manner. "Nothing just thinking that's all" Kaname said as he turned to the lake. "What you thinking about" Zero got up and moved behind Kaname his head resting on Kanames. Kanames hand reached up and patted Zeros head, Zero was now used to Kaname petting him all the time he didn't mind TOO much. Kaname really didn't want to admit to what he was thinking but he doubt that Zero would accept his lie. "Don't worry Zero I wasn't brooding or anything" Zero snorted his breath ruffling Kanames hair. "If your going to be my friend you will have to learn to trust me" Zeros arms wrapped around Kanames waist and they took off flying just over the lake which now looked like a witches spell pot, it was filled with so many different colors it put a rainbow to shame. At first Kaname gripped (or tried to) Zeros scales which were slippery then he looked at the water reaching out and touching it. Waves followed after Kanames hand and he gasped, Zero was right this is magical. Then they rose higher and higher into the air they were flying above the school he could see some of the Day Class moving about though there classes haven't started yet. And then they were flying in the clouds the sun was brighter here and it would of hurt Kaname if he wasn't protected by Zeros large body. Just when Kaname thought he had the just of this they fell. Zeros wings folded and they fell the ground rushing up to meet them. And just before they hit the ground Zero opened his mouth and released a mouth fill of fire, which pushed them up and slowed them down. Zero landed softly on the grass just behind the Moon Dorm letting Kaname out of his embrace telling him to have a nice sleep before taking off and leaving Kaname behind on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions

Hiya just wanted to thank you all for your reviews they are so awesome guys really your words are like candy to a five year old. i cant help but want more. And to answer they whole why zero is a dragon well there is a few of reasons really. 1 is that i have read so many fan fics of zero being human neko vampire that i thought i would be different, it was either a dragon or and angel as these two things are something you would not expect zero to be or become. so as you can see i turned him into a dragon. Also this story has been buzzing around my head for days that i thought it should (finally) be typed out and place one paper. well enough with me on to the next chapter.

Pairings: Kaname/Zero, Aido/Kain, Takuma/Shiki

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone.

Warnings: Nudity, Bad language, oocness

Chapter 4 Confessions

Zero would have gotten about four hours sleep before the Chairman came knocking on his door Loudly he might add. "Zero time to get up I have a job for you" The chairman called sweetly from the hallway. Zero was so tired that he really didn't want to get up or more or answer Chairman Cross at this time. "Nagh" was all Zero replied with. The door opened and Cross walked in before bouncing on Zeros bed, yes bouncing like a five year old. "Zero wake up" he said in his usual singsong tune. He was about the pill the covers off Zero bed with a large tail thwacked him off the bed and pulled the covers closer. Who said having a tail was not useful. "Zero" Cross whined "can you pretty please get up" Zero who was laying on his stomach pushed up on his arms and turned his head to glare at the noisy, whiney Chairman who was sitting one his floor pouting. Yes five year old was definitely what Zero thought the old man was acting like. Zeros tail thumped quietly behind him lifting up off the ground before dropping down onto the bed much like how a cat or lion does when its extremely pissed off. Zero sighed he really couldn't take that pouty annoying sound that Cross was making anymore. "What do you want me to do" Zero yawned stretching like a cat before sitting up. "well our new stable boy hasn't been doing his job he claims White Lilly is a demon" Cross said. Zero sighed it wasn't usual that he would have to (sometimes) clean out the stables because of White Lilly. He really didn't mind as it got him out of class and in the fresh air for most of the day and he got to spend time with the horses and animals (which he is a big softy for but wouldn't dear tell a soul). "fine anything else?" Zero asked hopping to get the Chairman out of his hair for a while. Cross put on his thoughtful look before shaking his head "nope can't think of anything else". Zero sighed but nodded oh well sleeping was apparently not on his to do list today.

After shooing the Chairman away and showering Zero threw on a t-shirt and some jeans before heading over to the stables. To say that the stable boy hadn't been doing his job was the half of it. It looked like no one had looked after the horses for weeks. Sighing Zero made his way over to White Lilly's stall he gave her a quick pat before opening the door and letting her out. He then opened the doors to all the other horses stalls before jumping onto White Lilly's back and riding her down to the grazing paddock. All the other horses followed in tow once in the grazing paddock Zero jumped off her back and gave her a small hug she nuzzled his side. Zero walked back to the stables and started out on mucking out the stalls. It wasn't that hard out a job and it can get a little dirty but Zero just treated it like a good work out. Once the stalls were cleaned Zero lay down some fresh hay and checked the water and food bins. Zero grabbed a few brushes and headed back down to the horses. White Lilly whinnied at Zero while she trotted over to him. Zero patted her mussel affectionately. Zero brushed and groomed every horse he didn't mind the animals because they never talked back, only listened and one thing about horses is that they are playful. White Lilly snuck up behind Zero while he was brushing another horse and pulled on his shirt she pulled back so hard that he fell over. He looked up at White Lilly as she neighed in a horse like laugh. Zero chuckled wrestling with a horse is a lot more harder than a level E. White Lilly pranced around Zero in a child like manner then Zero got up and tackled White Lilly they rolled around then White Lilly got up taking Zero with her. White Lilly cantered around the paddock then jumped the fence. She took him through the forest around the lake before trying out, she slowed down to a trot as they neared the other horses. Zero opened the gate and rounded the other horses up before lending them back to their stalls. He went back and collected the brushes that were discarded around the grass and took them back to the stable. The sun was just setting when he made his way to the lake. He wanted to do some more training but the long day was making itself known and before long Zero was asleep under a tree.

Kaname had come to the lake looking for Zero he had wanted to thank Zero for last night/this morning when he found the silver headed boy asleep under a tree. Kaname smiled Zero looked so sweet asleep, peaceful almost. Kaname wanted to lean down and kiss the boy awake but the knew Zero would most likely punch him in the face for that, But still Kaname lent down and placed a soft kiss to Zeros hair then Kaname tried shacking the boy awake. Pushing on one of Zeros shoulders. This didn't work Zero moaned and rolled over so that only one shoulder was leaning against the tree. Kaname gently pushed on the shoulder that was facing him a couple of times "nagh just five more minutes" Zero slurred. Kaname chuckled looks like he is going to find a different way of waking him up. Kaname turned to the lake and got an idea. Picking Zero up slowly Kaname walked them down to the edge of the lake then threw Zero into the lake. There was a loud splash as Zero went under the water, Zero resurfaced and glared at Kaname his jeans and T-shirt were now soaked through. "could of just shacked me awake Kuran" Zero yelled. He wasn't that angry with Kaname he just didn't expect to wake up under water. "How was the water" Kaname asked with a smirk.  
"Great thank you for that by the way"  
"Anytime" Kaname chuckled watching as Zero moved towards him. Zero smirked like he had an evil idea. "like getting people wet do you Kaname?" Zero asked.  
"wet . . huh?" Kaname was confused. Zero was about a foot away from him with a devilish smirk on his face. "Yes wet Kaname, do you like getting people wet" Zero asked again. Kanames brows furrowed he didn't really get what Zero was trying to say. Kaname was just in the process of figuring it out when Zero picked him up and jumped them into the lake. They both went under with a loud splash and when the boys resurfaced they laughed. Splashing each other until they couldn't take it anymore. They waked to shore laughing Zero regretted wearing jeans as they chuffed and pulled around his legs, once out of the water Zero took his shirt off and wrung it dry he didn't missed they way Kaname looked at him. He hung the wet shirt up on a low branch to dry then kicked his shoes off (which were filled with water) placing them under the tree with his socks. He dared go any further not with the way Kaname was looking at him. So he lay back on the grass looking up at the sky with his hands resting on his head. Kaname move to the tree taking his school jacket and vest off and hanging them beside Zeros T-shirt. "what is on your mind Kaname?" Zero asked, the pureblood had been acting weird lately like he was constantly thinking of something. "Hmm" Kaname hummed he hadn't been paying attention to Zero. Zero turned onto the stomach arms folded under his chin looking like he was sun tanning without the sun. "I asked what's on your mind you have been acting weird lately" Zero asked again. Zero watched Kanames face for any sign that he might lie. Kanames mind raced shit had Zero noticed they way he had looked at him ? he knew he couldn't lie because Zero was watching him like a hawk. Kaname sighed "Lets just say it's a love problem" Kaname sat down under the tree, legs bent with his arms resting on his knees hands folded. Zeros brows went up "Kaname you do know that everyone in the school, maybe in the world would love to go out with you, hell you have the entire Day Class waiting for you at the gate how could you possible have a love problem" .  
"well the person I like is a guy" Kaname said leaning forward just a tad.  
"well do I know this person ?" Zero asked.  
"very well"  
"Is it a friend of yours ?".  
"Yes he is a friend of mind a close one at that" Kaname stated.  
"Is it Takuma?" Zero guessed it would be him considering he is one of Kanames closest friends. "If it is Takuma you should just go for it you guys have been friends since forever right I'm sure Takuma would feel the same" Kaname chuckled. "its not Takuma and I'm sure he would go for it if he wasn't in a relationship with Shiki" he found that quite amusing that Zero would guess Takuma being the top of Kanames friends list.  
"I'm sure its not Aido" Zero guessed again.  
"No its not Aido" Kaname held a small smile on his lips.  
"they are in the Night Class right?" Zero was running out of ideas.  
"No they are in the Day Class" Kaname watched the play of emotions on Zeros face it was like reading an open book. "Then I'm sure who ever it is they would be a real jerk not to accept your confession" Zero rolled back over onto his back head rested on his hands. "I'm not so sure they like me it they way I like them" Kaname said hoping Zero would bite.  
"I'm sure they do if there in the Day Class they would be more than happy to date you".  
"you really think so?" Kaname asked.  
"Yeah I'm sure they would be over the moon with happiness if you asked them" Zero closed his eyes thinking that the talk was over. He heard Kaname moving towards him then a shadow blocked out the moonlight Zero frowned but kept his eyes shut. That's when he felt someone's lips on his. They were soft and just lightly pressed against his, Zero opened his eyes to see Kanames neck he knew it was Kanames because he had seen it enough times to remember what it looked and felt like. Kaname pulled away his eyes looking deeply into Zeros waiting for a response. Zero should feel discussed that he was kissed by Kaname hell even a little angry but for some reason he was shocked. Kaname loved him, HIM of all people and Zero couldn't help but feel a swell of happiness. But this didn't mean he loved Kaname (well he was sure he didn't love Kaname) and aside from shock and happiness Zero truly didn't know what to do. All his life he had been afraid of love because everyone he did love was taken away from him. Zero felt that he didn't deserve love that he wasn't worthy of it. Now he just didn't know what to do. "Me ?" Zero asked. Kaname nodded "yes . . you". That explains why Kaname was always looking at him like he was some type of meat, like he wanted to devour Zero. Zeros cheeks heated up at that thought oh he so didn't want to go there. "Zero I'm-" Zero placed a finger on Kanames lips to hush him. Zero shook his head please don't say sorry for loving me Zeros eyes pleaded. "Kaname I don't know what to say, I don't even know if I feel the same way about you, I mean if you kissed me a year ago I would of punched you and screamed at you till I was blue in the face now I'm just not sure" Kaname kissed the finger on his lips "I can wait until your sure Zero" Kaname said softly. His eyes told Zero that he would wait forever if Zero would let him. Zero nodded then patted the ground beside him. "sit and tell me how you came to love me" Zero stated as his eyes turned to the stars. Oh if only his family could see him now Zero thought. Kaname did as Zero asked sitting beside Zero. He had to think of when he started to like Zero "it must have been when I first met you, you were this small child who wanted to kill me" Kaname laughed "I remember thinking how could someone so small be so full of hate, of cause I didn't realize at the time I was still blinded by Yuuki then". Zero nodded "Then a few years later I herd of what had happened to you I felt pity that someone small like you could lose their entire family, because of someone who wanted revenge. Hate is and awful thing it twists your mind makes you do things you would regret later on. Then of cause we met again when Cross Academy started you still had such hatred in your eyes. I wanted to remove that hate that hurt in your eyes." Kaname watched Zero "Then I knew that I wanted to heal you with love, then I knew I loved you". Zeros eyes snapped open, that long that was like four years ago "You have waited that long, why didn't you tell me" Zero turned onto his side sitting up. "It wasn't two minutes ago you said that if I had kissed you a year ago you would have screamed till you were blue in the face and punch me" Kaname stated. "touché" Zero sighed he was such a jerk at times. "I wanted to thank you" Zero looked at Kaname. "For this morning you were right I do need to start trusting you" Kaname sighed. "Your not the only one who can be a jerk" Kaname said. Zero waved it off "it was nothing". The two boys sat side by side watching the stars and listing to the sound of the waves. It was starting to get late when the two parted Kaname placed a soft kiss on Zeros cheek before rushing off back to the Dorm leaving a blushing and shocked Zero behind. Zero walked back to the dorms when a twig fling out in front of Zero and cut his shoulder. His shirt was torn where the twig place and a small starch bleed softly. Fearing a vampire smelling his blood Zero shifted and flew the rest of the way home. Climbing through his window and walking over to a small cabinet, which held a first ad box. Zero pulled it out and got a peace of mesh and a bit of tape to cover the cut. He really didn't want any vampire to go crazy over his blood. Once covered Zero closed the window and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The Hunted

Wow this is a long chapter. could have been turned into two chapters but oh well. Thank you guys again for the reviews i love them and to irmina for making me realize that Zero is quite comfortable being topless in front of Kaname. But then again he may just be addicted to being shirtless

Pairings: Kaname/Zero, Aido/Kain, Takuma/Shiki

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. but Mr. John Brian Rosenberg a lousy human who you will want to kill.

Warnings: Nudity, Bad language, oocness, violence, gore

Chapter 5 The Hunted

Mr. John Brian Rosenberg. Was a short stocky man with short dark hair and even darker eyes he was a wealthy man with a sizeable hobbies. This hobby was collecting stuffed animals. But not just animals mythical creatures as well. His house was filled with them, Walls lined with insects on pins, hallways and rooms filled with bears, tigers and lions. He had at least one of every animal known to man each and every one he had hunted himself. Then he found the vampires he had two stuffed purebloods which had been injected with dead mans blood which basically turned them into wax. But not just vampires he had were wolves, fairies, he even had a mummy or two. Yes he had just about every one of Gods creations stuffed and placed around his house. But one he needed a dragon to complete his collection. But not just any dragon he needed the rarest of all dragons, a white dragon. And he knew just where to find one.

Zero had spent most of his night awake (much to his disliking). His senses were going haywire if he was still a hunter it would have been caused by a rogue vampire, but now that he is dragon he honestly doesn't know what cruse is. So instead of lying in bed he made use of this time by reading up on dragons. And holly crap there is a lot of law on them most of it was complete bull shit other stuff was real. And another surprising thing is how close dragon and vampire bi-o was. For example Zero read that silver could control and hinder and dragons powers. So Zero picked up one of his silver bullets used for hunting vampires and he screamed bloody murder not only had the silver brunt him it had poisoned him as well. Thick black goo had seeped into the burn mark on Zeros hand twisting and turning up his veins. It was so painful he was knocked out for a few hours. Bandaging up his hand Zero read some more on dragons. There was more than a hundred types of dragons each type had a special power that only they could use, an example of this is an earth dragon can heal itself through the use of plants and trees, a water dragon can cause rain and storms when angered and a fire dragon can swim in lava. Now Zero wasn't going to jump into any volcano any time soon and he was bloody sure he wasn't a fire dragon. Then he turned the page to a picture of a large white dragon. Now he's getting somewhere under the picture was a small signature of the artist, the date and the name and type of dragon. Modesty Kiriyu (Moonlight Flame) The Virgin Dragon 1274. Zero scuffed "well that sucks" Zero read more on modesty Kiriyu, the page was an article on the capturing of one of the oldest dragons. It said the hunters were testing things on her and questioning her on the ways of the dragon. Zero couldn't help the growl that came out even if he wanted to. The next page showed a family tree of Virgin dragons. The Kiriyu tree was written in large script. Modesty Kiriyu had two sisters and was one of the first generations, her sisters where Marry and Josephine Kiriyu but only Modesty had children. Zero followed the tree right down to the very last branch and Zero couldn't help but gasp. His parents were the last on the page but it couldn't be right it said the died in 1982, but really the died only eleven years ago. Something was wrong with this book. He closed the book and stretched looking at the clock it said it was 6.30 so he decided to get ready for school (he has to show up once in a while) besides he had all his favorite classes today. Zero took a quick shower (noticing that the cut on his shoulder had healed, but the burn on his hand was still throbbing like a bitch) got dressed and headed off to class.

His first class was history (which he only enjoyed because he could sleep through it). But as Zero neared the classroom he felt a tingling down his spine as if someone's eyes were steering at him. That someone happened to be the entire hallway. Every ones eyes were on him and not the fearful eyes that he was used to, no these eyes were the same ones they used on the Night Class and Zero didn't like it one bit. Through out the entire day he had both boys and girls looking at him as if he was one of the bloodsuckers. HES A DRAGON GET IT RIGHT. When P.E. came around Zero pushed himself to get distracted from the looks people were giving him. He quickly put on his P.E. gear which was a tight black t-shirt with a white Kuran Rose over one side, and not a small rose this one covered half the front and back. And black slacks, the girls P.E. gear was the same but they had short shorts on instead of slacks. Zero sighed this was going to be a long lesson. Zero was sent onto the ropes for the first half of the lesson which he practically flew up like some spider monkey. Then he was taken outside to a large course which consisted of rock climbing walls, nets that you had to crawl under, hurdles and last but not least a rope that you had to pull yourself along. Zero looked at it and smiled "peace of cake". A teacher called his name and he stepped up to the start line, the teacher counted down from five and blew the whistle. Zero shot off like a rocket, he leapt over the wall speed under the net leapt over the hurdles and swung across the rope like some monkey on speed. When Zero finished and looked at the teacher he could have laughed. The teachers jaw was somewhere on the ground, "Zero you have beaten the record". "And I didn't even break a sweet" Zero remarked. The teacher asked Zero something and he flipped the teacher off (only purely for kicks). Which of cause earned him a drop and give me forty which Zero did . . . one handed. The teacher (getting pissed off at Zero for taking everything as a joke) told him to take a lap around the field. Zero only smirked and took off, at least he was away for all those eyes.

The rest of the day was fazed out, the bell for the last class rang and Zero headed over to the gate which was crowded by Day Class Students. "All of you get in line or you'll be facing detention" Zero barked. The girls (and boys) lined up along the footpath. Zero watched them closely as the gates opened for the Night Class. Zero felt Kanames eyes on him which sent a spike down Zeros spine. Kaname spotted the bandage on Zeros hand and frowned, he walked over to Zero with a questioning glaze. "What happened to your hand?" Zero looked at his hand then back at Kaname "uh nothing its ok just a sprain" Zero lied. Kaname searched his eyes and accepted his lie. Kaname lent in whispering in Zeros ear "ill see you at the lake?" Zero nodded and watched as the Night Class continued towards their classes. Aido watched Zero quietly as he passed the dragon. Kain saw the way his cousin looked at Zero and questioned Aido who merely waved it off.

As promised Zero waited for Kaname by the lake, it seemed there meetings were becoming a habit. Kaname arrived around midnight to find Zero sitting under the same tree that he slept under the other night, Zero was looking at the sky his hand that was bandaged was being carefully rubbed. Zeros glaze was distant he was thinking to hard when Kaname sat down beside him. This caused the said person to jump. "what's wrong" Kaname asked. Zero turned to Kaname and sighed "I'm not really sure, I feel like something is not right" as if something is about to go terribly wrong. "listen Kaname something is not right with this picture" Kaname listened the lake was quiet, there was no crickets chirping, no owls where wooing, not even the lakes waves disturbed the shoreline. "its too quiet" Kaname looked at Zero the last time the lake was like this was when the school was attacked. Something flared in Zeros mind it was like a large echo on a sonar, This feeling was so strong it gave Zero a headache and not your typical my head hurts headache this was a fill scale war on his brain. Zero clutched his head in pain and hissed. "Zero!" Kaname yelled as Zero put his head between his knees. "what's wrong tell me" Kaname yelled he felt helpless. "my head ahhh" Zero hissed in pain as it got worse, Kanames hands reached over to the back of Zeros neck and massaged it with one hand and grabbed Zeros hands with the other forcing him to pinch the sensitive skin between his thump and finger. "Zero push down hard on your joint where you thump is dig into the skin on both hands" Zero did as he was told pushing down hard where his thump bone started and met with his finger bone on both hands. And just like that the headache went away. Zero slowly sat back and looked at Kaname "how did you know that would work?" Zero was amazed. Kaname still gently massaged Zeros neck while the other hand touched Zeros "my mother taught me that trick, while pinching the bridge of your nose may work sometimes this works better" He turned Zeros bandaged hand over and slowly unwrapped it. The burn that started on the tips of Zeros fingers had spread to the palm of his hand. "what did you do?" Zero shied away "silver" he mumbled. Kaname placed a soft kiss on the tips of each finger then in the middle of Zeros palm. "silver did this to you?" Kaname asked looking at Zero through his eyelashes "I uh read something in a book on dragons and wanted to test it and this is what happened" Zeros checks were dusked pink at Kanames ministrations. Kaname lent back "what did you do hold a silver knife till it burned you" Zero frowned "actually this was from just touching a silver bullet" Zero felt ashamed just touching it had burned his whole hand. "Just touching it, you touched a silver bullet that's probably not even the size of my finger and it burned you whole hand" Zero nodded ducking his head so his bangs hid his eyes. Kaname sighed and brushed Zeros silver locks out of his face "Zero you have to be more careful" Kanames hand curved down from behind Zeros ear to under his chin lifting Zeros head up and forcing him to look Kaname in the eye. "Just please be careful you may just be the last of your kind and I don't want to lose you" Zero sighed but nodded letting Kaname know that he would try and be more careful. Kaname bit his finger and let a few drops of blood drip onto zeros brunt hand. Surprisingly Zeros hand healed back to smooth skin. The boys sat there for a while just talking about nothing and everything when it started getting late. Zero got up and stretched letting a few bones click. Zero turned to Kaname saying good night and headed towards his Dorm. A loud whistle cracked the silence on the lake and a bullet went through Zeros shoulder. Just missing his shoulder blade. Zeros eyes flashed blue and in a furry of white scales Zero had shifted. The hole in Zeros shoulder bleed angrily running down white scales. Zeros head turned to his shoulder and a mist like breath gusted over the wound healing it instantly. His head turned back to looking across the lake searching for a heated spot that might be his attacker, once spotted he jumped over the lake and crashed onto a . . . automatic heat seeking machine gun? A roar of frustration ripped out of his throat rippling across the lake. Zeros claws slashed at the useless peace of junk holding it down while his jaws ripped the wiring out of the tin metal can.

Mr. John Brian Rosenberg really couldn't believe his eyes. There right in front of him not ten feet away was a perfect white dragon. It was young as it didn't have as many horns or frills as older dragons but it was white and beautiful. It hadn't seen him yet which gave him the chance to kill it. John lifted his gun and aimed between the dragon's wings. The bullet had hit Zero before he could react and he fell off the small ledge that was above the lake. He fell into the lake as the poison of the silver ran through his body. Because silver stopped a dragon from using its powers Zero didn't shift back his body was stuck in "dragon mode" until he got the use of his power back. Zero tried to lift his head to see where Kaname had gone, funny that he was dyeing and he was thinking of the safety of the pureblood. John jumped for joy it had taken him all of his life to find and hunt a white dragon and now he had one. The boy who had been with the dragon was nowhere in sight, he must have ran off for his own safety. But the truth was Kaname had not left Zero behind oh no he was hunting the thing that hunted his love. Kaname had circled around the human before rounding up behind him and thrusting his hand through the guys chest, Kaname sneered at the speck of dust that had harmed Zero and ripped his hand back through the hole in the guys chest. He watched as the guy's body dropped lifelessly to the ground. "That was for harming Zero he stepped over the body to the edge of the lake looking down at Zeros lifeless body. He could hear Zeros heart betting so he knew Zero was still ok (for now). The Night Class had shown up because of the gunshots and well as Yagari and Chairman Cross everyone held their breath at the sight of both Kaname and the white dragon. Yuuki screamed when she saw Zero in the water lifeless and bleeding she ran to his side (half swimming half tripping through the water). She kept calling out Zeros name over and over trying to get him to responded. Cross was the section person to run to Zero with Yagari close behind. "Zero!" Cross' yelling cut over Yuukis crying. Behind Kaname the bloodied body started healing flesh started to knit back together healing as fast as a vampire though the guy was not one. The fact was he had spent most of his life drinking immortal blood giving him faster healing ability's. Once recovered John jumped onto Kaname who threw him onto the ground. Kaname grabbed the guy by the neck and held him up so the Night Class could see "Let this be known, Zero Kiriyu is under my protection anyone who harms him will be met with the same fate as this monster of a human". Kaname held the guy by the neck and feet ripping the guy apart like bread then he ripped the head off him. Kaname dropped the peaces of flesh into the water and watched as the clean water slowly turned red, human blood mixing with Zeros. Kaname was painted red with blood, it discussed him that someone had tried to harm Zero. Kaname didn't not like human's hell he really wanted to live along side them but some of them (a very small number) just really pissed him off. The Night Class had never seen Kaname be so violent the entire time they had been with him he had never actually hurt them in anyway. Seeing him tear someone apart was shocking and freighting. Kaname jumped down beside Zero careful not to land on his wings, the last time Zero had "dragoned up" was when Zero had taken him flying over the school. Kaname placed a hand on Zeros shoulder just under the bullet wound. "what was he shot with" Cross asked looking up at Kaname. Zeros head lifted weakly into Yuukis hands mumbling something. Yuukis hands run under Zeros jaw she could feel where the bones ran along. "what was that Zero" she asked leaning down to hear what Zero was saying. "S. .ilver" the words came out breathlessly. "He said silver" Yuuki looked over to where Kaname and Cross where standing on both sides of Zero. "Silver?" Kaname panicked "you have got to get the bullet out its hurting him" Kaname urged. "we were talking before about it, his entire hand was brunt from just touching it with the tips of his fingers. Cross nodded and moved closer to get to the wound. The Chairman took a deep breath before sticking two fingers into the bloody mess. A strangled roar ripped out of Zeros throat sounding much like a wounded lion. Cross' fingers dig deep into the wound, digging around for the bullet. Cross sighed in relief and pulled out a long silver bullet. Once the silver was out Zero slowly turned back into a human. Yagari took off his long coat and draped it over Zeros shoulders and picked the boy up. Zero flopped like a doll over his master's arms as he was carried away to the infirmary. Cross looked over the mess of what was left of their attacker "I will have this guy checked out, and find out why he was here" Kaname nodded and decided he needed to burn his clothes and wash the drying blood off him before he goes crazy. Yuuki and Kaname headed over to the Night Class who were still reeling about finding out Zero was a dragon. Kaname told them never to mention anything about Zero to anyone, and that he was to be protected at all coasts. The Night Class were not too happy about this but agreed. Most of them couldn't believe Zero was shot half of them would never hurt Kiriyu even if he threatened to hurt/shot them. The Night Class returned to the dorms while Cross and Yagari went to the main building. None of them saw the Black figure watching from the deep shadows.

As i said it is a long chapter with lots of happenings going on. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 Alcazar

Hiya here is another long chapter (hopeful better than the last), i hope you guys enjoy it.

Pairings: Kaname/Zero, Aido/Kain, Takuma/Shiki

Disclaimer: Vk charactes belong to the rightful ownerand Rex belongs to Primevil. but Mr. John Brian Rosenberg, Alcazar Delta

Warnings: Nudity, Bad language, oocness, sexual references

Chapter 6 Alcazar

Zeros skin went black with silver poisoning, When Kaname came to visit with Yuuki they were shocked. Zeros white hair clashed with his black skin and this wasn't like a chocolate black this was the deepest darkest black. It put the night to shame. Yuuki choked on her tears she hated seeing Zero like this, like he was dead. She turned and cried into her brother's chest sobbing softly. Kaname put his arms around his sister kissing the top of her head and telling her Zero will be ok. The black poison only stayed for a couple of hours getting replace with infected burns. It looked like Zero went swimming through a lava pit. Zero had been unconscious while the poison was in his system (which was a good thing because if he was awake he would be in a lot of pain). A day later Zero opened his eyes, he blinked with sleepyness. Zero recognized that he was in the infirmary, it was a small cream colored room with windows along one side and a nurses desk beside the door. Zero was on the third bed from the door and the fourth from the back wall. It was sunset so no one was there to see a tall figure dressed in thick black step into the infirmary. Zeros eye lids were droopy he was tired. But even in his sleepy sate he knew someone was in the room, expecting it to be Kaname Zero tried to sit up. But once his eyes opened filly he saw that it wasn't Kaname who had come to pay him a visit. A tall man in a black coat stood beside Zeros bed, he had black Celtic tattoos running up the right side of his face with deep dark blue eyes. He had long black hair that flowed around him like a river. Zeros senses flared and he knew that this man was not human or vampire. He was a dragon. The mans gloved hand reached out and touched Zeros forehead, and he whispered a few words and the tattoo on the mans face glowed light blue and then Zero realized he wasn't wearing a glove, his hand was covered in tattoo so close together that it made his hand look black. If Zero was filly awake he would have noticed that the tattooed hand was covered in words, or incantations. The man pulled his hand back and gave Zero a small smile. "you are a brave young dragon-ling, Zero I have been waiting to see you again" His voice was rich with an accent and Zero had a strange feeling he had seen the guy before. He didn't feel threatened or in danger being around this guy, but instead peaceful and protected. It was a feeling he got whenever he thought of his parents.

Kaname didn't have to get to the door to the infirmary to know that someone else was in there with Zero. And this was someone he didn't recognize. Kaname spring into action putting himself in front of Zero. The mans eyes sharpened on Kaname, He didn't look that old maybe mid twenties and was quite tanned as if he had come from a tropical island. Zero weakly pulled on Kanames uniform. "Don't Kaname he is another dragon" Zero sat up more having more energy now. Kaname wasn't going to attack he just wanted to protected Zero. "A vampire protecting a dragon this is different" the mans accent made vampire sound like vampfear. "My name is Willow Wind and that there on the bed is Rex" He pointed to a small green winged lizard that had red spots on his wings and the little frill on the top of its head. Rex scurried up Zeros bed and onto his lap. "But you can call me Alcazar" Alcazar lent against the wall beside Zeros bed. "Why are you here ?" Kaname was still weary of Alcazar. "I'm here for Zero" He reached his hand out and Rex flew onto it before disappearing under his masters coat. Kaname got defensive again and lent his hips back against Zeros bed. "Relax short spunk I'm not taking him anywhere I'm just here to teach him a few things then ill be on my way" Kaname made a face at being called "short spunk". "Why me?" Zero asked. Alcazar turned to Zero "because I am your maker" Kanames eyes widened. "But that would have meant you would have turned Zero."  
"I did" Rex popped his head out of his master's coat. Alcazar pulled out a small berry from his pocket and gave it to Rex who bit into it then ate it. "turned me, what like a vampire?" Zero asked. "something like that" Alcazar said he knew what happened to Zeros family. Zero was clearly pissed off "so I was human then I was turned in a vampire then a dragon" Kaname turned around to try and comfort Zero "Zero –".  
"No Kaname, no I am sick of being monsters bloody pin cushion, all of you are biting me and turning me and I'm sick of it" Zero turned away from both of the supernatural beings. "I'm just tired of being someone's genetic pin cushion" Zero sighed. "Zero, dragon blood runs through your family always has" Alcazar said, he could feel Zeros distress rolling off him. Kaname felt like he didn't belong here, but he didn't want to leave the two dragons a lone as they might just rip each other's throats out. "Look Zero if I had wanted to hurt you, or kill you why would I go to all the trouble of healing you" Alcazar said in a bored tone. Both Zero and Kaname look surprised and looked at Zeros hands, sure enough Zeros burns were gone and smooth skin took its place. Alcazar chuckled his voice was rich and deep "Now you notice". Alcazar pulled out an old leather hat from the inside of his coat dusking it off then putting it on his head. "Well boys I have to get going, got to meet the Chairman and all I'll see you later Zero" and with that Alcazar left. Zero sighed it was like a messed up version of Yagari. "Are all dragons so sure of themselves" Kaname asked though he didn't really mean it. "I thought you said you had seen other dragons before" Zero remarked. "Yeah but only from afar I had never really met one until you, then him" Kaname poked his thump in the direction that Alcazar had went. "Are all purebloods so up themselves" Zero asked with a snicker. Kaname shook his head. Zero lent forward and placed a hand on Kanames shoulder. The pureblood was tense Zero sighed and tried to loosen the purebloods mussels. "Hay loosen up will ya, Last time I checked I was alive right?" when Zero got no response he said "wait I am dead, oh god is this hell" Kanames head wiped towards Zero who had a large grin plastid on his face. "Hay stop frowning all the time it doesn't look good on your pretty face" Zero blushed he did NOT just say that. "uh I mean –" Kaname hushed him with one of his fingers "Did you just call me pretty?" Kaname asked he was smiling Zero sucked in a breath "um . . . maybe" Zero had no idea what he was doing none what so ever. "Dose that mean you maybe like me?" Kaname gloated. Zero bit his bottom lip he really didn't know what to say, his heat was pounding and he didn't know why. "Kaname" He whispered. Kanames hand moved from over Zeros lips to over his eyes then he lent in just brushing his lips across Zeros. Zeros heart pounded faster and his cheeks heated up. Kaname pulled away "don't ever think that, you are not going to die not on my watch" he removed his hand from over Zeros eyes. "you should get some rest ill see you tomorrow night Zero". Kanames hand ghosted down the side of Zeros face as he turned and left Zero. Zero did what he was told (surprisingly) but that didn't mean his dreams were not hunted.

Zero was walking down the hallway to Kanames room, he had been here so many times that he could walk it with his eyes shut. Big oak double doors stood tall in front of Zero. He reached out to open them but before he had laid a hand on the handle the door opened for him. Kaname had his back to Zero, he was wearing a black silk rob with a white dragon on it, The dragon was "climbing" up Kanames back, The dragon looked like it was Asian type. In its left back foot it held a sun but in reality was and egg, which meant it was a female. Zero approached Kaname wrapping his arms around the purebloods waist. Zero kissed Kanames neck starting at the junction of Kanames neck and shoulder then slowly working up to his ear. Zero nipped and licked the shell, his lips moved to the soft skin between Kanames ear and jaw and worked across to Kanames lips. Kaname moaned softly under Zeros ministrations and kissed him back with as much passion. Kaname turned in Zeros arms warping his arms around Zeros neck as the kiss deepened. Zero walked Kaname backwards to his desk then bent Kaname over it. Kaname got the idea and swiped everything off the desk and jumped onto it wrapping his legs around Zeros waist. The boys moaned Kaname was wearing only silk pants under his robe which did nothing to hide his excitement. Zero moved his hands under the robe and up pushing it off Kanames shoulders. He couldn't get enough of Kanames skin, hands running over tight mussel and strong arms. Lips kissing soft smooth skin. Kaname threw his head back and moaned. Kanames hands dived to Zeros belt pulling it free as Zero kissed Kanames collar bone. Kaname worked on Zeros zipper and slid a hand into Zeros pants and worked under Zeros briefs. Zero cried out and sat up right in the bed, what the hell was he dreaming about. Zero gulped he couldn't believe he just dreamt of Kissing and touching Kaname. He put his head in his hands and tried to rub the dream away. Crap how the hell is he surprised to look at Kaname without thinking about that .

Not long after the dream a nurse arrived to check up on Zero, she wanted him to stay under observation but Zero insisted that he was fine. She give in and let Zero go and get ready for class. The first class he had was ethics with Mr. Shackles who was the most boring person Zero had even known. Halfway through the class Alcazar came in, he was wearing a suit which looked Italian and had his long black Hair tied up in a blue ribbon. His tattoo on his face and hands were gone and tanned skin was left behind. He talked to the teacher who nodded and packed his things and left. Alcazar turned to the class and smiled. "Your teacher has been called on some urgent issues he will not be here to teach you for the rest of the month. I will be taking his place for Ethics and history. My name is Alcazar Delta but you may call me Alcazar" Alcazar had no accent today which was strange yesterday Zero could have sworn that Alcazar sounded like he came from Romania but today he sounded like he had always been in this country. Alcazars eyes scanned the room and landed on Zero. "I see you are feeling better today Kiriyu I hope that you did sleep well last night" Alcazar smiled and turned to the black board and started to write something on it. Zero hid from the question eyes of the rest of the class, it sucked when your best friend/sister was in the Night Class being a vampire and all. When Alcazar said he was here to teach Zero he thought he meant dragon things not ethics and history. The bell ring to say that the ethics lesson was over, some of the students packed their things and left others stayed where they were. History was normally with Mr. Vanhight but not today oh no it was with Alcazar. All the girls that were in this class crowded around Alcazars desk who had his feet placed on the desk and was leaning back on the chair. Something nudged Zeros foot then jumped up onto his lap, it was Rex he gave a short chirp like noise and nudged Zeros coat. Zero patted the small lizard like thing. "Rex" Alcazar called and the lizard jumped onto Zeros desk then flew to his master who held a hand up. Alcazar patted the creature and gave it a strawberry. Rex happily nibbled on the strawberry on Alcazars desk and all to girls cooed and awed at the little thing. The bell rang to signal the start of the next class and Alcazar shooed the girls away to their seats. Alcazar introduced himself to the new comers and started on the lesson. He turned to ask the class if they had any questions (on the subject) and most of the class had their hands up. Alcazar pointed to a girl with short brown hair and green eyes who asked where Alcazar had come from. Alcazar sighed "I was born on a small island called Madagascar, but I had just came from teaching in Romania and small parts of Europe, next question" Alcazar pointed to another girl who was seated towards to front of the class, she had blonde hair and blue eyes "Are you single?" the class went into an uproar of laughter. Alcazar shook his head laughing slightly "yes I am single". He pointed to another girl who was blonde with green eyes and was seated towards the middle of the class. "How old are you Mr. Alcazar" Alcazar laughed "too old for you pretty lady". Alcazar pointed to a boy with short brown hair and dark eyes. "how do you know Zero Kiriyu ?" the boy asked. Alcazar sat down in his seat and patted Rex whispering something to the lizard who chirped and flew back to Zero. "you could say me and Zero go way back he was tiny when we first met" Alcazar put and hand beside his desk, it was about an inch or so from the top "Zero was about this high when I last saw him" The girls awed again and Zero banged his head on the desk. The rest of the lesson was pretty much the same, students asking Alcazar questions and him answering them. They learned that Alcazar had been around the world and could speak most languages. The bell rang and Zero packed up and headed out but before he could sneak past his "maker" Alcazar called him. Zero sighed and walked to Alcazars desk. "what's troubling you Zero" Alcazar asked patting a clear spot on his desk. Zero sat down and asked about dreams. "Dreams Zero what did you dream about?" Zero turned away "its nothing important, I was just wondering if they ever come true" Alcazar placed a hand on Zeros shoulder. "Zero dragons are powerful magical creatures sometimes if they touch or drink blood they can see into the future or past of the bloods owner" Zero looked shocked crap Kaname used his blood to heal Zeros hand. "Can they ever so the future of say two lovers?" Zero asked. Alcazar nodded "If a dragon touches their lovers blood it can show the future of there bonding". Carp Zero was so screwed, maybe not now but he was differently in the future. Alcazar clapped his hand on Zeros shoulder "ready to learn about dragons?".


	7. Chapter 7 Training

Hiya sorry the update was a few hours late got really busy and didnt have time to finsh off this chapter but its here now, as for the whole dragon thing things will be explained later on as well as when Zero got turned. But for now here is another funny (i hope) chapter

Pairings: Kaname/Zero, Aido/Kain, Takuma/Shiki

Disclaimer: Vk charactes belong to the rightful ownerand Rex belongs to Primevil. Mr. John Brian Rosenberg, Alcazar Delta, Zahra and Alzaru belong to me

Warnings: Nudity, Bad language, oocness

Chapter 7 Training

Alcazar excused Zero from the rest of his classes for the day so that he could teach Zero some things about dragons. Alcazar t Zero some of the history of dragons and when Zero said he found out he was a virgin dragon Alcazar laughed. "Zero virgin was a nick name for Pure, no one says Virgin anymore" Zero sighed in relief at least pure sounded better. Alcazar pasted Zero some "Banata gear" which Alcazar explained that it was special gear used to harness dragon powers. The clothing was made of hard scales, which Alcazar said it was made from a Bengal Lizard (Drake) which was a large dinosaur looking animal that breathed fire. Zero got changed in one of the outdoor toilets (because he was sick of people seeing him naked or half naked (though Kaname was an exception)) and found out there was only pants. Zero sighed and decided to leave his short selves top which he wore under his school uniform jacket and vest, because today he really couldn't be bothered finding a clean dress shirt. The pants were rough on the outside and smooth on the inside, they had be lined with fine silk to make it smooth against the skin. When Zero met up with Alcazar he found out that he not only had tattoos on his face and right hand, but down his entire right side. He was wearing the Banata gear which was black and more tougher. There was a mixture of tribal and Celtic, words and runes hell there was even a few animal both mythical and no-mythical. "Nice ink" Zero said once he was within talking range. Alcazar nodded "their not just tattoos Zero their spells" Zero was curious why would someone have that many spell active. "Well not all of them are spells as such, some of them are summons" Alcazar pointed to a wolf that was on the top of his right wrist "this is Alzaru he is one of my close companions" Alcazar moved up to just under shoulder pointing to a black rearing horse. "this is Zahra she is a nightmare" Zeros eye brows rose "a nightmare? Aren't those dreams?" Zero asked Alcazar who shook his head "She is a mare horse, her presence causes nightmares." Zero mouthed a "oh" and folded his arms. Alcazar focused on Zahra placing a hand on the tattoo and then swapping his hand down his arm and over his other hand, He forced the tattoo to come to life and with a soft whoosh a seventeen hand high black horse stood in front of Zero, She reared up and neighed, Black flames took place of her mane, tail, and ingénue feathers. Alcazar gave her a good pat on the shoulder which was just higher than Alcazars (who stood about 6 foot 8 which towered over Zero 5 foot 7). Zahra nuzzled Alcazars hand he softly whispered "good girl" as his hand ran along her spine, then her slapped her on the rear and she shot off like a bullet tearing up the ground below her hooves. She quickly spun around and charged back towards Alcazar and just before she hit him she jumped and turned back into a tattoo. Zero was amazed never in his left had he seen such a big beautiful horse (that happened to also be a tattoo). Alcazar smiled he knew that Zero loved animals all dragons do its just the way life is, He listened as Zero told Alcazar about White Lilly and how she was one of his best animal friends. Zero also told him that it might not be a good idea to go and see her as she reacted badly to other people. Alcazar then laughed and said "she's your spirit guardian". Zero had no idea what that meant "a spirit guardian is an animal that protects and guide a young dragon through out his or her life" he pointed to the too animal tattoos "these are my guardians and they have been with me my whole life" Zero kind of understood what he meant, he had always thought White Lilly only liked him because Zero raised her but as he went back and remember small happy memories about her he realized she had covered up his blood tables when he slept beside her (or passed out from pain). Alcazar tugged on Zeros top "What is this?" He asked. Zero gave him a are you stupid look "it's a t-shirt what does it look like" Alcazar frowned "its not Banata gear so take it off" Zero made a face "why its just cotton it wont kill me". "no but it will burn and melt under your powers" Zero mumbled a shit under his breath and did what he was told, Alcazar nodded once Zero was out of his hindrance peace of clothing. "So now tell me what do you know about fire?"

"Fire I thought only fire dragons can use fire" Zero said. "Zero there is a difference between natural fire and dragon fire, dragon fire is magical, mystical and each and every dragon can access it, natural fire is born under the use of man and earth" Alcazar explained. "Dragon fire is more powerful and cannot hurt its owner, natural fire can only be accessed by one born of fire this is what you call fire dragons" Alcazar called on his fire and his right arm lit up with a black flame, it twisted and turned around his arm but never bit into him or hurt him. "this is my dragon fire, it is my friend and is a part of me, it will never harm me but others well" Alcazar flung his arm and the fire turned into a fire ball hitting the grass with a hiss. The grass was ash within seconds. "Now Zero call on your flame and show me what you've got" Zero looked at his maker with raised eye brows. "how ok sure I have breathed fire maybe once or twice but I have never called on it" Zero unfolded his harms Alcazar nodded "Zero have you not be listening?, Your fire is a part of you, it is just like your dragon self, call upon it like you call upon the dragon" Zero sighed and closed his eyes, he tried to call upon his fire. When Zero opened his eyes silver flames twisted around his arms and across his chest like angry snakes. They never hurt him they only felt warm like the sun shine. Alcazar clapped nice and slow as he watched his student's flames. He was differently a Kiriyu child, "now send the fire forth onto the grass there" Alcazar pointed to the black spot where his flames charred the grass. Zero focused and swiped his arm towards the black spot. The flames twisted around his arm and crashed into ground, Zero would have never believed it had he not seen it. The flames burned the ground but instead of turning the grass black like Alcazars it made the grass grow and bloom small daises. "What?" Alcazar was impressed "that is your power Zero, you have the power to heal" Zero was more than shocked "heal, as in healing" Alcazar nodded. "As a pure one you have the power to heal the weak, undo the wicked, and protect the innocent. Or so the elders say" Alcazar smirked once Zero is trained and can stand up for his self Alcazar planed on showing him their village where he can meet other dragons. "Actually Zero you have more power than any other type of dragon, you are kind of the pureblood of the dragons" Zero did not like the sound of that, he had seen what kind of burden that type of power brought to Kaname and he so did not want to be placed with that kind of power. "Great" Zero said sarcastically.

For the rest of the day Alcazar taught Zero about fire and how to control and use it, he learnt that his flame can heal or kill and that he could talk to it (and his dragon side). This of cause meant that he had to meditate and Zero was not one for sitting still for hours on end. But once Alcazar had a fire going (that smoked an awful lot) Zero sat down and closed his eyes, sure enough when he opened them he was in a black room standing under a spot light, sitting across from him was a white dragon, it sat with its front legs crossed and tail wrapped around his back legs, wings folded tightly around his body and head slightly raised. Blue eyes glazed at Zero with a peaceful look. Then silver flames twisted up from the ground to the dragons right, they slowly formed a figure. The fire spoke to him "The Silver One has come" the dragon nodded, "He shall cleanse the land and bring forth salvation" The dragon spoke his voice was rough but genital. "Silver One what are you talking about?" Zero sounded like when he was five, taken aback he tried to clear his throat which of cause didn't work. "The Silver One hasn't been trained, he doesn't even know his name" The flames spoke with a hiss like grace, the dragon nodded Zero tried again "I know what my name is and its Zero Kiriyu" still his child like voice rung in his ears. The dragon hissed and raised its head "That is not your name you are not a hunter you are Silver One, you are not Zero Kiriyu, Zero Kiriyu is human your not human you are dragon you are flame you are Silver One" The dragon growled eyes blazing blue. The flames shifted and changed turning from horse to lion to a dragon then dispensed back into a human hissing and roaring into life. "well will speak again Silver One let the Willow Wind teach the Silver One, let him train the Silver One to be strong and pure" The flames hissed then twisted into a large cobra hissing before disappearing. The dragon gave a short nod and took off into the air. The spot lights on them disappeared and Zero was in darkness again, He closed his eyes and when he opened them Alcazar was putting out the fire and Kaname was standing not to far behind Alcazar. The moon was out and Zero realized it must be around midnight (because that's when Kaname came to visit). "Zero lets end it here for today and start again tomorrow, don't stay up too late" Alcazar turned and left "bye vampire" He said as he pasted Kaname. Zero bent and picked up his t-shirt putting it on "you always come when I'm shirtless don't you Kaname" Zero joked. "Maybe its because I like seeing you hot and sweaty or because I like seeing your body" Kaname smirked he saw Zero freeze and blush at Kanames response. Zero was thinking of that dream and he shivered (telling himself that it was from the cold). "Nice pants by the way, you going Tarzan or something" Zero muttered a shit he needed to change. "its training gear Kaname" Zero half growled. "I know" Kaname called "have fun training?" He asked as he sat down under a tree. Zero used his fire to "heal" the grass and Kaname razed his eye brows, he was impressed it even looked like Zero didn't have to try to hard to call upon his fire. "quick learner I see" Kaname called as the fire died down. Zero walked towards the tree Kaname was sitting under "you could say that" Zero smirked.


	8. Chapter 8 The Test

Hiya here is the next chapter, we are finaly getting somewhere with Zero and Kaname. I hope you guys like it. next chapter might not be up tomorrow but should be up on the following day. just a heads up thank you for the reviews i love reading what you guys like and love, as for why the dragons have two sets o names it because they have a human name e.g. Zero Kiriyu and a Dragon Name e.g. Silver One. thanks again for all the reveiws.

Pairings: Kaname/Zero, Aido/Kain, Takuma/Shiki

Disclaimer: Vk charactes belong to the rightful ownerand Rex belongs to Primevil. Mr. John Brian Rosenberg, Alcazar Delta, Zahra and Alzaru belong to me

Warnings:oocness, fluff

Chapter 8 The Test

Zero and Kaname sat under a tree, their tree that for the past week or so they always sat under. Watching the waves on the lake, taking about random nothings like how Zeros training was going, and how Kaname found Shiki and Takuma making out in one on the inside a empty classroom. He wouldn't have found them had he not being on his way to see Zero. Zero blushed and turned away at that wanting to stab himself in the face to get rid of those awful images. Zero never told Kaname about the dream but that didn't stop him from having more of them (or dreams of himself taking to his dragon and flame self). Zero was so messed up and confused that he really didn't know what to do. So he paid a visit to Yuuki.

Six hours ago.

The sun was setting and the gates to the Night Class opened. Kaname was leading them with Yuuki by his side. Zero walked calmly up to Yuuki and Kaname. "Yuuki could I talk to you for a minute" Yuuki was more than happy to catch up with her friend/brother. No matter what happens Yuuki will always think of Zero as her brother like friend. "Sure Zero what do you need" She stepped away from Kaname who looked like he was missing out on the gossip. Zero lead Yuuki away from the Night Class who carried on to their classes. Zero led them to the fountain water splashing out of a swan's mouth and into the clear pool. Zero sat down on the edge and Yuuki noticed that what ever Zero wanted to talk about it was going to be very serious. "Zero what's wrong" She asked quietly crouching in front of Zero. "I . . . I'm confused Yuuki" he threw his head back running his hands over his face and through his hair. "I don't know how you girls do it" Zero sighed "Do what Zero, girls do a lot of things you know" Yuuki giggled but otherwise kept things serious. "how you figure out if you like someone" Zero said honestly looking Yuuki dead in the eye. Yuukis eyes widened just a little bit "Zero you like someone, as in like like" Zero nodded blushing slightly and turning to the side cutting of eye contact. "Zero who is it, do I know them, is she pretty she must be if she caught Zeros attention" Yuuki blabbed off to herself. "Yuuki!" he cut her off from starting something that just might come back and bite him in the face. "There not a she Yuuki" Zero gulped "it's a he". Here he goes stepping out of the fiction closest. "A he!" Yuuki just couldn't keep back her excitement, maybe just maybe it was Kaname (she was tired of his mopping around when Zero wasn't around to see). "Who is it" She blurted out. Zero sighed again they were going around in circles with the questions "Yuuki I'm well I'm not sure if I swing that way and I'm not sure if its blurred lines in friendship or what" he lent back and let the water run onto his face. "Oh so this person is your friend?" Zero came back from under the water "yeah they are my friend". She smiled she had never seen Zero so well so shy and blushing, she was to used to the strong and confident Zero who knew what he wanted and did what was needed to get it. "Zero is this person by any chance Kaname?" She asked. Zeros face went bright red and he hung his head trying to hide his bright face. She scrabbled through her pockets and handed Zero a folded peace of paper. Zero gave her a questionly gaze and went to open it when her hand slapped his "Zero" she scolded "this is a test that can only be taken when you first wake up, if you take it now your mind will change the answers to defend yourself" Zero gave her a look as if her had grown another head "what?" he almost snapped. Yuukis shook her head "look your mind has to be clear for you to answer the questions and get the right answers, that's why its best taken when you wake up" she said as if it was as simple as 2 + 2 = 4. Zero supposed she was right he would end up changing the answers just so he didn't admit he was gay or queer or whatever, he wanted to bang his head against something. "So what is it?" he asked. "It's a crush test, well in your case it also doubles as a gay test" She gave Zero one of her sickly sweet smiles. "Where did you get such a thing? And why did you have it on you?" Zero asked mildly curious. " Oh well Takuma wanted it a while ago he had the same situation as you he wasn't sure if he liked Shiki as a friend or as a lover, and well when I gave it to him he said he no longer needed it" Zero kind of understood that. "I thought all vampires were bi anyway?" Yuuki gave Zero that where did you hear that look. "well uh most vampires are but some aren't".

Zero came back to the present and his hand went to his pocket feeling the solid paper form inside, half of him wanted to take the test now and just get it over with, the other half told him that it was best to wait. Zero frowned god he was so messed up and turned around he wasn't even sure what was up now days. "Zero are you ok" Kaname asked frowning slightly Zero wasn't acting himself lately and Kaname mildly wondered if it was best of Zeros training or if it was something Alcazar said. Zero blinked out of his fusing and turned to Kaname "uh yeah everything thing is fine just thinking" Zero closed his eyes and turned back to the lake opening them and watching the waves. One of Kanames hands reached out and touched the back of Zeros neck rubbing the tense mussel there. "what are you thinking about?" Zero half smiled to himself sometimes Kaname acted much like a small child asking questions which Zero either didn't want to answer or couldn't answer. "Just about dragon stuff some of the things Alcazar taught me had me thinking" Kaname nodded accepting the answer. "the dragon culture is a bit out there at times but things will clear and then you will find the answers you seek" Kaname said his fingers working the joints in Zeros neck. "mmm" Zero hummed he closed his eyes and just let Kaname work on Zeros stiff neck. If he let himself me might just be able to relax and not think and over think things. Kaname could feel Zero relax into Kanames skilled hands. "Zero you have been so tense lately you have to just relax sometimes, here move here and Ill give you a massage" Kaname patted the space between his legs and Zero was slightly nervous Kanames hands were magic on Zeros tense body, on one hand Zero didn't want to push bounties' and on the other he wondered what Kanames hands could do to other parts of his body. Zero stopped that thought right there before it turned into something else. Zero redundantly moved into the space Kaname had indicated. Kanames hands started work on Zeros shoulders working out the knots in Zeros shoulders, then worked inwards and down. Of cause the thick school uniform made it a little tricky to really work the knots out. Zero hummed as Kanames hands worked down his spine just enjoying how easily he was relaxing into Kanames hands. Kaname closed his eyes picturing what it would be like to have Zero naked, laid out on his bed on his stomach. What it would be like to massage in some rose and oil into Zeros skin; working from Zeros shoulders and down his spine across his sides and onto strong hips. Kaname shivered at the thought and then he heard a small moan from Zero, who really was far too gone from this world to notice the sounds he was making. After a few more minutes Zero leaned forward and Kaname took it for work a little lower so Kanames hands glided down Zeros sides where he felt a folded peace of paper in Zeros right pocket. Curious Kaname pulled it out while massaging Zeros sides and flipped it open, "Gay Test" was written in large fancy letters. Kaname folded the paper and put it back in Zeros pocket. Only time will tell why Zero had such a thing, he bit the inside of his lip trying not to put his hopes up. Kanames hands slid up and under Zeros armpits trying to sit him upright. But instead of staying there Zero fell backwards into Kanames arms head flopped to the side resting on Kanames chest. Zero had somehow fallen asleep while being massaged, Way to go Kaname you relaxed him so well he fell asleep. Kaname really couldn't be mad as he did have this beautiful thing asleep in his arms. Kaname could smell Zeros shampoo, it was a tropical smelling one with coconut, banana and some other fruit that he couldn't quite place. It reminded Kaname of the Caribbean, which surprisingly didn't really suit Zero. But anything would smell and look good on Zero in Kanames eyes. They stayed like that until Kanames legs and arms got crapped. So he took Zero to the Chairman's house (which is were he stayed now that he was nether vampire or human). Kaname placed Zero on his bed and pulled the covers over him.

Zero woke up in the morning to find himself in his room. He had no idea of how he had got there only that he was getting a re-dicklessly good massage from Kaname. Zero had never remembered when he last woke up so well, he couldn't even think of the words to describe it. Slept like a baby or a log. Zero herd the staunch of paper and patted around his bed for it, when he found it in his pocket he realized it was the test. He brought it out and unfolded it. "crush test my ass" Zero remarked on the large font saying gay test but he continued on anyway. The test was a series of small random questions and Zero have fazed out on them his thoughts straying towards Kaname and he was so far away that when it came to the last question it said, you are too busy thinking of this person that you didn't notice that there is no question seven. Sure enough when he went back there was no question seven. Shit he knew now if he was too busy thinking of Kaname that he didn't even notice the seven was missing then he defiantly liked Kaname in a romantic way. He had to tell Kaname and he would tonight when they met up.

Zero found his mind wondering all day, he was so far away that during his training his maker managed to drop Zero. Zero blinked up at Alcazar who sighed lending Zero a hand "your mind is else where Zero" Zero stood up and dusted himself off. "Is it a relationship problem?" Alcazar could sense a shift in Zeros sexual desire. As a dragon they give off different waves and scents to interacted mating. Zero had overnight changed from un-active to active. Which could be the start to some questions that he really didn't want to explain just yet. "Zero your personality has changed overnight are you, ya know sexually active?" Zeros eyes widened shit had he given away that much. "No, no I have just got something on my mind" Zero lied kind of he had never done it before and had never pictured himself with a guy. "Zero you can not lie to me I can smell your desire as clearly as I can smell that lake" Alcazar said he wanted his student to know that he can talk to him about anything even if Zero has found someone to ease his desires. Zero hung his head in shame he knew it wouldn't work (on some level). "Zero you can talk to me about anything even who you are sleeping with" Zero made a face at the word sleeping "we are not sleeping with each other . . . yet" Zero whispered the yet. And of cause this was when Kaname decided to show up early . "Zero are you sleeping with someone?" Kaname asked trying not to get his heart broken. Zero glared at Alcazar "would you stop assuming things" Zero turned to Kaname "both of you, I am not sleeping with anybody". Zero clamed down after all he was going to try and confess to Kaname. "Can we end here for tonight Alcazar?" Zero asked Alcazar nodded and walked away giving Zero that "don't stay up to late" crap he always does.


	9. Chapter 9 Giving into Desire Part 1

OMG I am soo sorry this Chapter was **MEANT** to be up _Last Week_, **I'M SO SORRY** time has been getting away from me and I havent been typing, BUT to make up for it Here is a Sexy Chapter for you. And also I would like to thank my followers out there. You guys mean so much to me, you make me giddy with happiness when I get an email saying one more person is following/favorite your story. But I admit I get more happy and giddy with reviews because I get to know that what people think of it and parts that are funny or sweet. Thank you Again SO Much I will get the next chapter up **ASAP.**

P.s. for those who really like the whole Dragon Zero X Kaname idea kept an eye out for a side story that I will be making, its just a small fluff with 5year old Kaname finding a 4year old Zero baby dragon and taking him home to keep as a pet. Just a small idea i got from writing this story but it has nothing to do with it apart from the Zero Dragon.

Pairings: Kaname/Zero, Aido/Kain, Takuma/Shiki

Disclaimer: Vk characters belong to the rightful owner and Rex belongs to Primevil. Mr. John Brian Rosenberg, Alcazar Delta, Zahra and Alzaru belong to me

Warnings: Nudity, Bad language, oocness, Sexual References

Chapter 9 Giving into Desire Part 1

Alcazar left the two boys alone, Zero sighed now the hard part. It was around eight in the evening, which is why Zero was caught off guard when Kaname showed up. The moon was low in the sky and the lake and school were cast in dark shadows. Zero flicked his wrist and a small fire started, Zero stood half in the light of his flames as Kaname stood in the dark. Zero let out a long sigh running his left hand through his hair. "So if your not sleeping with anyone why were you talking about it?" Kaname asked innocently steeping towards the fire. Zero _blushed straight to the matter at hand huh _"well I guess I was just distracted today and Alcazar thought it might be because of a relationship matter" Zero ducked his head and sat down cross legged towards the fire, the flames made shadows dance across Zero fetchers. Kanames eyebrows rose at this "Oh?" he walked further into the flames light and sat down not to far from Zero Knees raised and forearms resting on them. Zero nodded he was tongue tied and couldn't think of a way to _ask_ Kaname out. Zeros life had been crowded with hate and depression that he didn't know how to find love, until Kaname came along and smacked him in the face with it. Then an idea popped into his head "Hay Kaname I just realized you hold me at a disadvantage" confused Kaname went along with the change of topic. "Oh and what would that _be_?" He asked curious of what he was holding over Zero, Zero nodded and the smallest of smirks ran across his lips. "Yeah" Zero wanted to leave Kaname in the dark for a little longer, Kaname frowned what did he have over Zero? "I'm sorry but I don't understand what I am holding as an advantage over you." Zero gave Kaname a sickly sweet smile which was crossed with a devilish smirk "It seems you have managed to see me naked twice now, yet I haven't even seen you without your school uniform" except in my dreams, but Zero kept that to his self. "So strip I don't want to have been the only one seen in my birthday suit" Zero said with all seriousness and a perfectly straight face. Kaname was quite a taken back by this; Zero wanted him to _strip_ in front of a fire beside the lake where anyone could see. Well _now_ this was a different side of Zero almost as if . . . he was making a pass at him. "You want me to give you a strip show?" Zero lent back placing his arms behind him legs still folded and gave Kaname a sweet innocent look. "Well?" Zero asked he was amused it was like watching a kid squirm while being tickled by there parents. Squirming Kaname was amusing, Kaname just blinked at Zero he was slightly shocked Zero looked like he was getting ready to watch a movie or something. Zero shifted razing one leg so it was bent at the knee and moving the other out a little. Kaname gave a fill body flush for once he was the one who didn't know what to do. "If you do it right I will give you a reward" to Kanames ears that sounded suggestive. He gulped as Zero lent further back so his forearms where resting on the grass and he put one leg straight keeping the other bent and raised. Zero flirting check, Kaname let his eyes wonder up and down Zeros body _damn he is so sexy_. Zero watched Kaname watch him heat flared up in Zeros belly and he flushed slightly "well if your not going to strip for me to make us even I'm not going to be friends with you any longer" Zero turned his nose up and to the side facing away from Kaname, who at hearing this panicked it had taken him so long to become friends with Zero and now he's going to stop. If vampires could have heart attacks, Kaname would have one right then and there. "Zero ill do it!" Kaname shouted then shut his mouth when Zero smirked then laughed. Kaname had never had the treating to de-friend someone before as a child so when Zero said that he took it for real (even though somewhere in his mind he doubt that Zero would do that over some stupid matter like this). "Ok" Kaname sounded a little sad as if he was disappointed. He stood up and started to unbutton his jacket removing each silver rose from the hole that kept the white and black garment together, Kaname let it slid off his shoulders and fall to the ground, letting the vest slide off in the same manner. Zeros heart pounded as he watched the shy pureblood undress, it was like unwrapping a present slowly. The tie was then undone and slid to the ground to join Kanames other clothes. Then the black dress shirt was being unbuttoned, the top two buttons reveled Kanames creamy collar bones and neck, then as each button was flicked out of the small hulls more skin was unwrapped for Zeros eyes. Zero sat up, practically drooling at Kaname. The black dress shirt slid off cream-colored shoulders and arms falling softly to the ground. Kaname didn't have as much mussel like Alcazar but that didn't mean he didn't have developed mussels. Smooth skin covered hard abs, Zero had to close his eyes to stop Kaname from seeing the flaming blue in them. Zero heard the clunk of a belt being removed and the soft thud it made when it connected with the ground, Zero turned his eyes back when he heard the zipper and the sound of fabric falling to the ground. Kaname removed his shoes and socks then started on his belt, He saw Zero turn away maybe from discuss or horror. He pulled his pants and briefs down in one swift move and dropped them on the ground with the rest of his clothes. Kaname felt exposed and well . . . naked, Zero turned back and his breath hitched there was no hiding the blue flames in his eyes now. From head to toe Kaname had creamy skin that looked so soft it would put a newborn babies skin to shame. Zero held his hand up palm facing the sky and fingers towards Kaname, he curled his fingers back towards him then straighten them out signaling Kaname to come closer. Which he did once he was close enough Zero pulled Kaname down onto the grass and straddled his hips, Zero pulled Kanames hands up above his head and pinned them there with one hand while the other slid down Kanames sides over his hip and down his thigh to Kanames knee. Zero shifted so his legs where between Kanames thighs then pulled Kanames leg around Zeros waist, Zero switched hands to hold Kaname pin and used his other hand to slid over Kanames sides and pull his legs around Zeros waist pulling Zero closer to Kaname. Kaname blushed at being so exposed to Zero but he was enjoying this so damn much, "Zero –" Kaname begun but was cut off as Zeros lips crashed onto his, open mouthed and hot.

Kaname couldn't believe it, he must be dreaming, a short nip to his lips told him he was not dreaming and this was Zero kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Kanames tongue ran the length of Zeros bottom lip before tasting the wet warm coven of Zeros mouth. Kaname dragged the tip of his tongue across the roof of Zeros mouth, it seems even when not shifted Zero had a mouth fill of sharp teeth, small and needle like. Kaname pricked his tongue on one of the said teeth and Zero sucked on Kanames tongue, pulling it deeper into his mouth, Kaname moaned at getting swallowed into that blissful mouth. Zero lowered him self, covering Kanames body who inhaled at the contact, the kiss deepened with tongues clashing like swords, twisting turning around and around they went. Sometimes with Kaname sucking on Zeros tongue and other times with Zero sucking on Kanames tongue, then Zero pilled back till he was no longer touching Kaname but crouching on his heels. Kaname blinked and looked up at Zero with a _'what the fuck'_ look on his face. His eyes rolled down Zeros body he wasn't wearing his dragon gear today but instead he was wearing slacks, he was bear to the waist and Kaname wanted to peel those slacks off and treasure what lies beneath. "You want more?" Zero asked eyes a vibrant blue, Kaname nodded and Zero rolled back onto his feet and stood up his thumps holding the waistband of his slacks. And for the first time in his life he voluntarily dropped his pants for someone. First thing Kaname noticed was that Zero wasn't wearing and briefs, second thing was that Zero _really_ wanted him. Zero dropped back down covering Kaname again, who wrapped his legs around Zeros bear waist. Skin met skin, hot and slick with perspiration. Zero groaned and crashed his lips on Kanames, the fire roared behind them giving the boys a soft warm glow. They parted breathless, eyes filled with lust. Kaname slipped his hands out from under Zeros, His hands glided over Zeros back and onto his hips, Zeros skin was as smooth as he dreamt and Kaname mildly wondered if Zeros ass was as firm as Kaname thought it was. So his hands curved down onto the round moons that's was Zeros fine ass, Zero groaned and closed his eyes as Kaname kneeled his butt. Kaname pulled Zero in even closer till Zero was lying on top of Kaname. Zeros breaths came in small hisses it was hard to control himself, he really didn't want to just hand himself over to Kaname, and he didn't just want to take him either. He was supposed to just seduce Kaname into a kiss or two maybe three. But not get naked and well in tangled with Kaname (as much as he was enjoying it). Kaname pecked Zeros neck nipping his jaw and Adams apple slowly working down to Zeros shoulder. "Zero" Kaname whispered into the moist skin beneath his lips. "Just feel my hands, my lips, forget about the world" his hands returned to Zeros hips lifting him up, Zero shifted his weight, and moved so he was on all fours, He focused on his breathing, eyes clenched tight as Kaname continued to nip and kiss his way down Zeros body. Kaname stopped at each ripe nipple giving them a quick lick before biting down and tugging on them, Zeros back arched and he threw his head back almost screaming in pleasure, Long fangs unsheathed and glinted in the fire light. Kaname continued down Zeros chest, dipping his tongue into Zeros belly button and nipping the soft skin of Zeros hips. Zeros head hang panting as Kaname nipped and licked the soft skin of Zeros navel his hands holding Zeros hips still. Then Kaname licked _it_, never in his life had someone touched him there. I'm mean sure some of the guys in the Sun Dorms would slap his ass and joke around, saying he needed to loosen up and get laid (some of them even offered to which they got a gun pointed in their face and a swift FUCK OFF). Yes Zero had be petted and touched in many places that that area was a strict off limits to others (sometimes even himself) and now Kaname was kissing it licking it like it was some kind of of sweet treat to be savored. Zero opened his eyes which was worse than keeping them closed, Kanames eyes met Zeros, tongue just peeking out from between sweet lips long slender fingers wrapped around him. Zero couldn't help but watch as Kaname watched him, and then Kaname gave Zero a long slow lick from base to head. Zero twitched in Kanames hand and smirked, Kaname kept up the slow touchier then when Zero least expected it, and Kaname swallowed him whole. It was like being shocked with a hyper active cable, lighting roared through Zeros body starting from where Kanames lips were wrapped around him. Arms shaking legs quaking as Kaname continued to suck on the hard sweet flesh of Zero. Zero couldn't take it anymore he collapsed onto his forearms head softly hitting the ground. Now no matter what all he could see was the grass, Kaname. Zero didn't remember when he flicked the fire out but not much was registering in his mind, nope everything was focus on Kaname. After Kaname was sure Zero had had enough he pulled back and kissed the base and moved onto the tightly drawn up sacks, Kaname cupped them, weighing them in his hand as he shuffled back. Kaname turned over so he was on all fours behind Zero, who had closed his eyes panting softly to himself thinking everything was over. But it wasn't oh no when would it be ever over, Kanames hands were on him again this time on his butt, it seems like Kaname has a fetish with his ass. Kanames hands were spread over each cheek massaging them slowly, using his thumps he spread Zeros cheeks apart, Zero jolted at this and tried to look over his shoulder at Kaname, Zero couldn't see what Kaname was doing in fact the most he could see was his ass in the air with Kaname giving him that 'I'm going to eat you look' Zeros checks were pink as he realized Kaname was seeing his 'special spot' Zero tried to more Kanames gaze to somewhere else but he didn't seem to have much luck. One of Kanames thumps graced over Zeros hole which earned him another jolt and a arched back (with a small glare from Zero) Kaname gave Zero a toothy grin then lent in and licked the tight pluck hole. Zeros eyes flew wide open and his body tightened. "Kaname!" Zero growled but that tongue was on him again, just pushing against it. "_Kaname_!" Zero growled again this was so **_not_** going to plan not that he had much of a plan anyway. This time Kanames tongue slipped into Zero who cried out, talons clawed at the ground and fangs dug into skin as Zero tried to keep the embarrassing sounds in. Only the tip was in Zero, and Kaname already liked both the feeling of the tight heat that was Zero and the cute sounds Zeros was making. If Kaname wanted to taste all of Zero, He was making a good start. Kaname teased Zero sucking and licking that tight hole watching as it clenches tight around Kanames tongue and before long Kaname had Zero begging for more, How could he refuse that, so time to take serious action. Spreading Zero further apart Kaname traced the puck hole then slipped inside as far as he could go, Kaname got Zero nice and wet and when Zero could look back beneath himself (at which he got a good view of how excited Kaname was) Kaname placed one of his hands in Zeros face. Confused Zero ignored the fingers only to have them trace his lips, Zero absent-mindedly licked a finger and sucked on it. Which Kaname encouraged Zero to take two more fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. Zeros tongue swirled around the digits sucking on them and coating them with saliva the as quickly as they came they were gone. To be replaced in another area. Kaname pulled away for a breath section and gently tried to turn Zero over, which Zero did gladly to get of his hands and knees and just lay back. Kaname lent over Zero and kissed him, deep and slow as his fingers traced that puck hole. Once he was sure Zero was more focused on Kanames lips, he slide one finger inside. Zero broke the kiss as his back arched up off the ground head thrown back in a silent moan.


	10. Chapter 10 Giving into Desire Part 2

And time keeps slipping away from me. I am up too my head in work, if its not job work its housework or animal work or something else. Cereal I haven't had time for myself really I feel like I am pulled in so many directions that its not every funny anymore. I don't wont to be one of those authors who post a chapter every couple of months; I would rather keep it days or weeks. If I get to the month stage just spam me with pms telling me to get back on track and I will try and do so. But next month is National Novel Writing Month otherwise known as NANOWRIMO, which I will be partaking in. Which means in-between breaks of writing a novel I will be doing more work on this story so more chapters for everyone. Here is what I had of this chapter I promise the next one will be longer.

Pairings: Kaname/Zero, Aido/Kain, Takuma/Shiki

Disclaimer: Vk characters belong to the rightful owner and Rex belongs to Primevil. Mr. John Brian Rosenberg, Alcazar Delta, Zahra and Alzaru belong to me

Warnings: Nudity, Bad language, oocness, Sexual References

Chapter 10: Giving into Desire Part 2

Zeros body was hot and tight wrapped around Kaname, pulling him in deeper and deeper. Kaname groaned, "fuck your so sexy Zero" Kaname breathed into Zeros shoulder. He had been fingering Zero up for a while now; the silver haired boy could do nothing but moan and arch into that finger as it played with his insides. Zero turned his head from side to side on the ground his limbs felt weak and his body felt like it was filled with lighting, Zero opened his eyes reveling bright electric blue eyes with a dragon silt pupil, Zero lifted his head weakly to look at Kaname. "Kana" His body shook as Kaname continued to play him like a piano, Kaname had never had his name shortened before and it was extremely sexy when Zero said it like that, voice rough and husky. The blue eyes stood out like the red on a vampire and it was strange seeing Zero with those eyes and not red. But the blue made Zero look more exotic, dangerous and sexy. Kaname kissed Zero cheek and purred "yes Zero?" he twisted his finger inside Zero and watched as Zeros Back Arched off the ground to the point it looked like it would snap. "Ahhh . . . Kaname I nagh thought this was supposed to be your reward AHH" Kaname found Zeros 'special spot' and rubbed it slowly. Zero growled and arched back up off the ground again. "But Zero this is more than enough of a reward, having you arching and moaning because of me is more that appealing" Kaname grinned down at Zero. Clawed fingers dug into the ground and Zero purred low and deep "Kaname you better slow down" Zero tried to keep his voice even but the slow came out a little faster than he wanted. "Or what?" Kaname asked. "Or . . . Nagh, or . . . Or FUCK!" Zero flipped Kaname onto his back and pinned him, Zero growled bearing his fangs at Kanames throat, he wasn't going to bite Kaname it was simply just a show of dominance. Flames burned hot in Zeros eyes as he watched his 'prey' hands moving up Kanames arms to his hands fingers slipping in between Kanames and holding him in place. Zero nuzzled Kanames cheek turning his head to the side and gently nipping the side of his throat, it was only then that Kaname noticed the white wings and tail. Zero licked Kanames neck from were his shoulder meet to his ear in one smooth stroke, Zeros tail flicked from side to side behind him and used his wings to bring Kaname close, slipping them under Kaname and hugging him to Zeros chest. The wings were cold and warm at the same time and Kaname was very distracted by that flicking tail, it was like watching a cat as it got excited. Zero the cat now that's a thought Kaname chuckled to himself and Zero froze moving back so he could see Kaname. Kaname noticed that Zeros wings and tail weren't the only things that had come out to play, long slender horns stuck out from sliver hair almost like a crown over his head. Kaname was playing with the white demon here or so would many people say if they saw Zero like this. Zero turned his head to the right, still keeping eye contact with Kaname. The Tattoo on Zeros neck glowed blue and next thing Kaname new he was trapped within the hunters seal that was meant to only work on tamed vampires well fuck him sideways this one seemed to work just well on Kaname. Zeros neck was bear where the tattoo was and it was weird seeing Zero without that damned tattoo, but then again Kaname was more worried about the fact that he was trapped with freaking swords made of light preaching him and pinning him down. How could something like that work on him "its dragon magic vampire" Zeros voice was deep and different it reminded him of Alcazar. Zero still eyed Kaname up head turned as if he was, as if he was dragon. "You're the dragon Zero" Kaname spoke slightly pissed that the dragon had come to ruin their fun. "I am the dragon within the Silver One yes and you are the prince of vampires" Zeros head turned and moved in closer a clawed hand moved to Kanames chin forcing his head from side to side. "You don't seem all that if I would 'say so' myself, but you are the one so I approve" Kaname was confused this thing spoke nonsense "What are you talking about?" Kaname was getting a little irritated and being trapped only added to his irritation. "I am going to help you, since this boy is so . . . hum how should I put it, thick headed and shy I shell get things moving along" Zeros body stood up and away from Kaname, then with a flick of his wrist turned Kaname over. Kaname could feel the hot body move over him and next thing he knew he was being bitten on the back of the neck, just where his shoulders met. No fangs pierce his skin only held it tightly and pulled on it till it hurt. It was a mark, a claim over Kaname that said you belong to me you are my mate. Power flowed into Kaname through that bite and it was amazing, it was like almost a blood bond like the one he formed with Yuuki only this was so much more different. Zero let go and instead of a bruise of teeth that most people would get if they did that. A small dragon appeared it had its wings stretched down as if it had just flapped its wings and tail curled inwards towards its head. It made a crest ant moon almost and was quite different but all Zero. "You belong to the Silver One now and if you hurt him in away way, I will kill you" The dragon sneered into Kanames ear. Zeros body fell to the side and the seal on Kaname disappeared and returned to Zeros neck. Oh fuck Kaname is so screwed when Zero wakes up. Kanames hand touched the small mark on the back of his neck it wouldn't last forever like a blood bond, but it was there. Zero opened his eyes first thing that he recognized was the grass then Kaname. As soon as his eyes fell on Kaname he felt nothing but extreme heat that pooled low in his belly. He knew what this feeling was . . . desire lust. Kanames head hang low the mark on the back of his neck just visible in the moonlight. Zeros eyes widened 'oh shit, oh shit I though that was a dream, I . . . I marked Kaname oh Fuck' with a quick scan around his Zero located his clothing and used his tail to swipe them up together.

Hours before, Alcazar was talking to Zero about the history of his kind. But this history lesson was about the 'breeding cycle of dragons'. Much to Zeros disgust he learnt that dragon are just like animals in fact they are animals. A yearly cycle of Dragons goes winter dragons sleep in the depts. Of mountain caves. Spring is mating season in which a dragon marks its mate and has babies. Summer is the time of dances and great hunts; autumn is a time of finding food for the winter. Rise and repeat. So when a dragon 'marks' another dragon well every time that dragon sees their 'mate' they will want to 'mate' with them. Alcazars voice rang all to clear in Zeros mind.

Kaname heard movement behind him and turned to see a wide-eyed Zero, He gulped he really didn't want Zero to be angry with him or worse scared. "Zero . . . I-" Kaname was cut off. "No its ok Kaname I got to go early start and all" With that Zero shifted and flew off towards his room. Leaving poor old naked Kaname confused and bewailed.


	11. Chapter 11 Call of the Mark

Hi guys did you miss me? haha I bet you did, here is the next chapter for this story it was going to be longer but yeah I kind of got abit lost at the end. Hopefuly soon we will be getting into the back story of Alcazar and why he know Zero and yada yada etc. And then maybe some back story of Alcazar more training and maybe another dragon or two. Until then enojoy this next chapter.

Pairings: Kaname/Zero, Aido/Kain, Takuma/Shiki

Disclaimer: Vk characters belong to the rightful owner and Rex belongs to Primevil. Mr. John Brian Rosenberg, Alcazar Delta, Zahra and Alzaru belong to me

Warnings: Nudity, Bad language, oocness, Sexual References

Chapter 11 Call of the Mark

Zero entered his room and fell onto the bed. His face was bright red, his body was slick with sweat and he was hard. Rock Freaking Hard. He gulped and tried not to think too much of the hardness between his legs. He swore and cursed and yelled into his pillow but no matter what he did it would not go away. Even thinking of The Chairman in a white frilly dress giving Zero kisses didn't work. Zero rolled onto his back and steered at the roof.

A shadow moved in the corner of his room and Alcazar stepped forward. "Zero what is wrong? Your constant screaming of hating yourself is giving me a headache" Alcazar rubbed circles on his temples trying to clam the on going storm inside his head. Zero blinked then rushed to cover his 'tent' with some blankets "Alcazar how did . . . wait what I wasn't screaming". Alcazar sighed and sat down on the edge of Zeros bed rather heavily making Zero bounce and rock. "Your thinking to loud, now explain to me what happened and why you keep hating your dragon side?" Alcazar rolled his head towards Zero giving him that 'tell me or else look' Zero sighed and pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them hiding his face in his knees he tried to explain what happened. "Imadeoadfnsjcon" Zero mumbled. Alcazar was about ready to slap the boy. "Don't make me read you mind," Alcazar warned. "I though you had done that already" Zero said as he placed his chin on his knees.

"No I just couldn't help but over hear your screaming of hatred towards yourself as you flew back here" Alcazar said and gave Zero a mean look. Zero sighed "my dragon self did something really bad Alcazar" Zero looked at his maker from under his bangs, "Oh and what might your dragon self have done?" Alcazar asked mildly confused. "Oh nothing just I don't know MARKED someone," Zero half yelled as he flopped back onto his bed. Alcazar looked like he was slapped in the face, and then had a bucket of ice cold water dumped on him. "Zero who did you mark"

"Kaname" Zero sighed he really didn't want to see Kaname anytime soon.

"Kaname, as in _prince_ of vampires Kaname?"

"Yes that Kaname" Zero said giving Alcazar a **who – the – fuck – did – you – THINK** look. "Oh well you have nothing to worry about then" Alcazar stated happily. "Say what" Zero asked "how can I have 'nothing to worry about' its fucking Kuran, the prince of blood fucking suckers for crying out loud he is going to KILL me once he finds out" Zero panicked.

"No he won't Zero, look you dragon half stands for your desires, he acts on your desires. After all he is the animal side of you. So him making a mark on Kaname was his way of saying stop procrastinating and fuck him, Literally, and as for Kaname I think he has been waiting for this for a long, long time." Zero gave Alcazar a how did you know that look and finally agreed. "Oh also a side note, every time you see Kaname you will want to screw him, that's just the side effects of the mark, well night" Alcazar saluted Zero and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Zero huffed "well school is going to be **Fun**."

What Alcazar said was true, every time Zero saw or even thought of Kaname his stomach would do flip-flops and he would altimetry get hard. So this meant his school lessons were oh so much fun. And he was not looking forward to committee duty tonight. But no matter how much Zero prayed to the gods not to let the school day end the final bell rang and Zero had to head off to the gates.

For an entire week Zero had dodged Kaname, but every time he did so it came with a price. The mark would call to him make him think about Kaname. Make him Want Kaname. Until Zero could not take it any longer.

It was change over and as usual Zero was holding back the rabbit fan girls (and guys) of the night class. With a glare and a warning of detention for a year, the fan girls (and guys) got into line. The gates opened as Kaname lead the night class to their classes. Zeros heart entered double drive when his and Kanames eyes met, only this time Kanames eyes didn't sparkle. In fact it looked like they held no life in them what so ever. Then Kaname doubled over in a coughing fit, blood splattered onto the ground.

At the scent of Kanames blood the night class went into panic mode, either rushing to Kanames side to help him or running away from the smell of his blood. Yuuki made a fuss over her brother trying to help him up and telling him off saying he should have stayed in bed. Zero was by their side helping Kaname, "Yuuki could you clam the night class down and lead them to class. I will take Kaname to the infirmary" Yuuki nodded and slapped Zero. "That's for being a prick to my brother" She huffed then went onto settling the night class. Zero barked at the day class telling them to go to their dorms now or face being expelled. Within a blink of an eye the day class was gone.

Kanames breath was too fast for Zeros liking, he picked Kaname up and carried him off to the infirmary. Turns' out, running to the infirmary was too slow for Zeros liking and he thought he would never say this, wished he had his vampire speed back. Fortunately there was a compromise for this. Flying. Which was much more faster than human running, and vampire speed.

Alcazar was in the nurse's office; he had for some strange reason formed a friendship with the human that worked there. But of cause when Zero burst through those doors with a comatose looking vampire, things tended to get rushed. Especially when the said vampire was bleeding and trying to glare at the said person who was holding him with glowing red eyes.

Alcazar dismissed the Nurse saying that he could handle this while the Nurse went and got a coffee. Nodding the Nurse left without saying anything, Alcazar turned to the boys. "Zero could you put Kaname on that bed their" Alcazar pointed to the nearest bed and Zero placed Kaname on it. When Zero turned around he got a slap from Alcazar, on the other side to where Yuuki slapped him on." What have you done Boy" Alcazar asked with a deep dark voice, which managed to scare Zero just a tiny bit, "nothing why would this be my fault" Zero snapped, he was not happy after being slapped twice in the last twenty minutes.

" Look at him Zero "Alcazar yelled while pointing a finger at Kaname, "HE is dyeing Zero, YOU are KILLING him." Kaname had another coughing fit, blood stained the once white sheets and polished floor red. Zero was bewildered "How am I killing him, I haven't done anything, I haven't even TOUCHED Kaname till about twenty minutes ago."

"THAT'S HOW," Alcazar yelled so hard that he turned red, he sighed and placed a hand over the right side of his face. "Zero a mark is like a blood bond one sided, your touch is the blood that he craves, in fact the saying 'starving for your love' comes into play here. If you don't feed him your 'love' he will die." Alcazar gave Zero that look, you know the one you always dread seeing, yeah **That** Look. He turned on his heel and walked towards the door. "Hay wait Alcazar where are you going?" Zero asked after he got over the shock of killing Kaname by 'not feeding him his love' thing, "Well I'm not staying here while you 'get it on' with vamp boy over their" Alcazar threw over his shoulder as he left and locked the door behind him.

Alcazar left to find that pretty little Nurse and a good cup of coffee, yeah coffee sound really nice right about now. He let the boys troubles float out of his mind and focused on finding his new "mate." Yeah he could picture himself with that pretty little ass any day.

Mean while Zero had to find a way to save Kaname from dyeing, with his love. Oh he is so fucked, so fucking fucked that fuck couldn't fuck any fucking harder. "FUCK" Zero yelled out of frustration. "Zero" Kaname choked out, blood dribbling down his chin. Zero got a flannel and wiped away the blood from Kanames chin careful not to hurt him in anyway. Kanames hand held Zeros to the side of his face pinning it there. "Zero please tell me something" Kaname wheezed between coughs, "do you really like me or was that, back by the lake, all just some miss understanding?" Kaname closed his eyes and waited for Zeros answer. Zero gently slipped his hand out from under Kanames and rinsed the flannel in a bowl of water (which just happened to be their with a clean flannel) and sighed. "Do you not like me they way that I like you, because if you don't you most as well just leave now and let me die" Kaname said harshly, Zeros head flung round so fast that if it wasn't connected to his head it would have flown right off. "NO Kaname I couldn't do that I couldn't leave you to die like that, like this" Zero was shocked that Kaname would give up on life just like that. "So you don't like me like in that way" Kaname spoke very softly. "Wha – wait no, a no, NO! Kaname I do like you that way, I really, really do . . . its just so hard to control myself around you and I don't want to make you mad or angry at me, that's why . . . when the mark . . . its messed everything up . . . I just UGH!" Zero was frustrated so very frustrated he flopped down into the nearby seat and covered his face in his hands; he always seems to mess things up somehow. "Prove it" Kaname said amused at the way Zero was acting, he had never seen Zero so turned around before, it was like watching a five year old trying to put a star block through a square hole, he just couldn't seem to make sense of the situation. "What?" Zero asked confused he rose his head a little peering at Kaname over the tops of his fingers. "Prove it, prove that you like me that way" Kaname said with a slight smirk to his face.

If it weren't for the hands half coving Zeros face Kaname would have seen him light up like a tomato. "What" Zero choked "Wha how am I meant to do that?" Zero asked with a squeak.

"Kiss me, kiss me in a way that will so me how you feel" Kaname said with a small smile, before coughing up more blood. Zero was at his side helping Kaname, and wiping the blood of his lips. Zeros face was mere center meters from Kanames, their eyes locked. And Zero lent in and kissed Kaname, just a gentle brush at first, just barely touching then softly moving his lips with Kanames.

His eyes stayed locked with Kanames, hoping, wishing that Kaname would understand his feelings. That what happened at the lake wasn't a dream, or a misunderstanding or some other thing that was going through Kanames head. That this was real. This was them, speaking, no telling each other the way that they feel, with out words. Zeros eyes fluttered closed slowly as he just enjoyed their slow kiss. As he just enjoyed the slow movement of their lips, he felt a hand move over his shoulder and around to the back of his head. Holding him in place, slowly they kissed each other open mouthed, drinking in each other's breaths. The hand at the back of Zeros neck moved slowly down Zeros back and onto his ass.

Zero shivered and deepened the kiss, Kaname most have approved the move because he gave Zeros ass a nice squeeze which made Zero moan, every since the lake, Zero has liked the feeling of Kanames hand on his ass (he even dreamt about it when he was avoiding Kaname). He kissed Kaname roughly and Kaname gave him another juicy squeeze. Only this time it was a half pull. Zero moaned again and Kaname squeezed and pulled Zero again and again until Zero got the hit and climbed onto the bed straddling Kaname. Another Hand joined Zeros ass and they gave him a teasing pet. Zero growled and opened his eyes giving Kaname a warning look, which Kaname returned with a playful one. And an almighty slap to Zeros juicy ripe ass, Zero broke the kiss and moaned bucking his hip back into Kanames hands.

Kaname just smiled evilly as he watched Zero, as he played with Zeros plump butt. Zeros hands joined Kanames, helping him squeeze and play with his butt in _just the right way_. Kanames finger run along the seam line where one cheek meat the other, lightly teasing Zeros '_back door_' as he played. Zero was a moaning mess, the things Kaname where doing, it was like having sex only with clothes on. When Kanames finger ran over 'that place' again Zero let him know what he really wanted.

"Kaname I want you . . ." Zero spoke husky as his hands held onto Kanames, he moved Kanames hand to his 'back door' and lightly pushed Kanames finger on it. " . . . Right here, I want you in here" Zero leant down and whispered into Kanames ear "right now, I want you to take me deep and slow until I don't know what way is up anymore, I want you in here right now, on this bed in the infirmary." Zero licked the shell of Kanames ear as one hand traveled to Kanames crotch, rubbing it and squeezing it. Kanames breath hitched, no actually it stopped all together. The things Zero were saying and not to mention the things he was doing to him were driving him crazy. But still for some reason he didn't want to be inside Zero, he **wanted** Zero inside **him**. As strange as the thought may be to him he actual really wanted it that why.

Kaname moved his legs a part a little and pulled Zeros hand down to his _back door_. "But Zero I want you here, inside me, taking me on this bed, in the infirmary, right now" Kaname all but moaned into Zeros ear. "I want you Zero, to take me deep an slow, until I don't know which way is up anymore" Kaname moaned into Zeros ear. Zero was panting, just the thought . . . Oh my GOD. He was shivering and shaking, all the blood that was needed in his brain to think and function traveled down south.

Kaname coughed "Zero . . . please hurry . . . I think I'm dying" Kaname wheezed out breathlessly. That was all that was needed, Zero had Kaname stripped within seconds.


	12. Chapter 12, Lets get WILD !

**OMG I AM SUPER SORRY!. this would have been up months ago if i had a working computer that is. The thing just likes to shit itself and eat my story like they are eggs on toast. Plus i had to found another job after working at a place for over a year only to have it close down on me, and since then i have been busy as a working sheep dog. I just never got a chance to sit down and type this story out! and i do have some news for you all, i will continue this story however it may or may not be regularly updated and i will be going back and editing things to make more sense and turn things back onto the track i wanted it to follow, or i just may re write it all, I have how ever been doing a shit ton of art work and my Da account that has been sitting their quietly for years has exploded with comments and page views and other things .. I may or may not link to my Da if it hasn't already been done so its been a long time since i have been on this site and i am sorry. This is however not the only story that i have been writing and my other one is also a yaoi but of mine and a friends own characters and we have been writing a story together (which is a lot more easier than writing one by ones self but oh well) If you would like to Check out my other story i will link you to it however it has a lot of hard core sex and a lot of torture so if that is your thing then be my guest go right a head and read your little hearts out link will be at the bottom of the page. And To make it up to you all there is a BOUNS CHAPTER! which isnt a part of the story but it could be to a point ? i dont really know it was just a spare of the moment thing that i did. WITH OUT FUTHER A DO ON WITH THE CHAPTER !  
WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF HARDCORE SEX! IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN WHY ARE YOU READING THIS STORY ?**

* * *

Chapter 12, Lets get WILD!

It was hot the room was filled with a never ending heat wave, the source. Two teenage boys making out on a small bed. Teeth and tongues meet in an internal clash, Fighting, like the forefathers before them they never backed down. Always conturing the others attacks. But their fight was different. Their goal was not to kill but to _pleasure_. It was primal, all tongue teeth and skin, clashing twisting, burning. Driving them forwards towards their goals. The room got heated very fast windows fogging up and steam rising up off the two, both boys had fire in their cores though Zeros was running a little different. Zero was holding onto two sets of fiery pits in his body, one was set lower and then other. One was Zeros fire lung. Naturally when dragons mate its fiery, The males would let out one long stream of bright fire before mating. This of cause made it hard for Zero who didn't want to brun the academy down, nor hurt Kaname. They were panting now letting out short puffs of steam making the already fogy room even more forger.

But like all good things, it got cut short.

"Kaname sama" Takama called from behind the locked door. Two loud knocks echoed around the silent room. The two boy froze. Zero looked down at Kaname waiting for him to say something to Takama. There was another two knocks at the door followed by another call from Takama. "Kanama sama, are you alright?". Zero leant down and panted in Kanames ear, taking the shell of Kanames ear in his mouth and sucking on it, nipping it softly. Kaname let out a soft moan that he couldnt keep in. "Y-yes im ok Takama"

Takama frowned on the other side of the door but didn't push the matter "Yuuki asked if Zero is still with you and bids you a fast recovery". Kamane groaned 'what the hell did Zero think he was doing to him and where was his hand-' "naghh AHH! Zero !" Kaname's voice was loud enough for Takama to hear, and he panicked think Zero was some how hurting Kaname (even though that voice was a voice of pleasure not pain) and blasted his way into the room, He was met however with an open window and an empty bed.

Zeros wings cut through the air like a hot knife through butter he soared over the school, careful not to be seen by and students less he wants to give them a heart attack, and over to the Moon Dormitories. He circled the roof once before slowing down and landing on the window sill of Kanames bed room. Kaname who had been stetted on Zero's shoulders used his mind to open the windows and let himself into the room, Zero following close behind. Once inside Zero pinned Kaname to the wall and kissed him breathlessly. His eyes glowed and he bucked his hips into Kanames showing him who is the bigger predator Kaname groaned and his eyes flashed silently challenging Zero. Their lips locked and Clothes were ripped from bodies in a mad furry. Zeros hot tongue slid around Kaname's mouth and down his throat, he pulled back with a satisfied smirk at Kaname's blushing cheeks. He licked his lips as his hands wondered down Kaname's sides and over his hips to the now rather large tent in his pants. Kaname's he rolled back and his mouth hang open panting softly, things would only get wilder as the night went on.

Zero lent in and nipped at Kaname's neck sending shivers up and down his spine, he wanted Zero to bite him, to drink from him like old times. But Zeros fangs are now a hell of a lot more longer than the 'vampire Zero' and would properly go right through his neck if angled right, Not that it would matter much because the wounds would just heal and life would go on, speaking of life Zero's hands ripped his belt in half and pulled it lose like it was a loose thread. he droped it to the ground, Kaname frowned "That was my favourtie belt" he poulted, "well I will just have to make it up to you" Zero smirked as he dropped to his knees pulling Kaname's pants and underwear down with him and swallowed all of Kaname. Kaname watched with wide eyes as he was swallowed whole. He clawed at the wall and sent the plaster crackling under his fingers as he threw his head back and screamed in pleasure, Zero hummed around him and looked up at his soon to be lover/mate. Blue eyes glowed brightly, like two blue orbs on a foggy night in the woods, Kaname briefly wondered if that was how the willow wasp leadgens came about, but he didn't have much time to think because God Damn! what ever Zero was doing with his tongue it felt like fucking _heaven._ His fingers berried themselves in the silver locks of Zeros hair and he clutched onto Zero with his dear life! If Zero kept this up he would be spent before they even _got_ to the love making. "nagh Zero Ah slow down would you!" he was rushing towards his climax and he wanted it to last just a little more, Zero let go of Kaname with a sickening pop and looked up at him, his animalistic eyes bore holes into Kaman's. Grabbing his mates hips he pull Kaname to the ground and slipped under him he made Kaname stay on his hands and kees as he moved behind him, his hot tongue darted out and licked a line up Kaname's crack over his entrance, Kaname lost all strength in his arms and fell to the ground he moaned face flushed as Zero's tongue traced around the pluck hole.

Zero groaned and pushed past the tight ring to Kanames hot and tight heat. Kaname clawed and chewed his fist to stop himself from screaming out who knew Zeros tongue could feel like that. Zeros tongue seemed to get longer and reached further inside him, His nails starched through the carpet and into the hardwood floor, he looked like a lazy cat who was stretching after a long nap. Zero held Kaname's hips up as he licked his sweet cavern. When Kaname started mewling he let go and looked at his mate, Kaname indeed looked like a cat, his back arched is such a way it was both un human and un vampire like. Zeros hands slide down the delicate curve of Kaname's back, slowly removing the others tattered shirt as he went. Kaname felt too naked in front of Zeros eyes and tugged on the others school jacket "off" he pouted. Zero complied and removed his jacket and shirt and pants he left his boxers on just to tease Kaname further Kaname pouted and crawled over to Zero's crouch and tugged on the bottom off his boxers, "off" he said with another pout, Zero raised his brows and looked at Kaname, he knew he was sick but he was acting like he was _drunk_.

"Make me" he challenged Kaname who growled and ripped the item off of Zeros waist and licked Zeros member like his favorite sweet treat. Zeros eyes widdened and his head snapped back "Holly shi-" he cut himself off with a moan as Kaname sucked on him. Zeros back arched and his wings ripped themselves from his back and stretched out hovering over Kaname, he tangled his fingers in the dark locks of Kaname's hair. Kaname's tongue dragged itself along the shaft slowly and circled around the tip. He was playing with Zero, making him want him even more he wanted Zero to lose himself to his animalistic side and ravage himself and he was on the right path to doing so as Zeros eyes flickered and he then pinned Kaname to the ground, his hips straddled Kaname's shoulders and he growled, Kaname clicked onto what Zero was wanting to do and opened his mouth just a little wider and sent Zero a smirk around the foreign object, Zeros hips twitched and he thrusted himself into Kaname's mouth. Kaname blushed and moaned at the same time, never in his life would he picture himself getting fucked in the face, especially by Zero. But things change and god damn it felt wonderful. Zeros head was thrown back and he howled one side of him couldn't believe he was fucking the King of Vampires in the face, and the other side couldn't wait to be fucking him _else were_. He growled as he held Kanames head in place and speed up the movement of his hips. Kaneme hummed around Zero each time he thrusted in and scrapped his fangs and teeth along Zeros member. It didn't take long but Zero really just wanted to pound Kaname into the ground and Kaname had started sweating, actually sweating which was a very bad sign. he stopped and let go of Kaname he wanted to make sure Kaname was alright before the moved on, He went to suck on his finger to start prepearing Kaname and he shook his head "you tongue has done a throuro job" he snickered when Zero blinked and tilted his head to the side tongue sticking out like a confussed cat who had been caught cleaning itself. Kaname rolled over and rubbed his ass against Zeros member and looked over his shoulder. "Fuck Me Zero" he whispered over his shoulder his eyes burning into Zeros. And Zero didn't have to be told twice.

Zero thrusted into Kaname over and over again keeping up a quick pace because when ever he want slow, the vampire would snap at him and growl at him to go faster and harder. It turned out that Kaname liked it rough, hard and fast and Zero was in no way going to slow down, He spun Kaname around so he was facing him and picked him up and placed him on Kaname's Desk, pappers and flies went everywhere as the two bounced on the object, The wood soon gave way and Zero then pinned Kaname to the wall, the border around the rooms walls dug into Kaname's back and he threw his head back and screamed out in pleasure. Zero's tongue traced a perked nipple and he bit on the object hard earning another moanful scream from his lover, his hips were a blur as they slapped against Kaname pounding into him again and again. They moved off the wall and back onto the floor were Zero was laying down and Kaname was bouncing on top of Zero, Head thrown back the two moaned and continued their crazy dance around the room, objects were turned over and broken as they went.

To say Kaname had a lot of stamina was one thing but between Zero and Kaname the two were like two crazed energy charged pikachu's on a feild of lighting, they just never stopped. The two were so loud that the sound proofed spells on the rooms have worn off, The night class had been through all their classes and returned to a droom that was fulled with Kanames screams and roars from Zero. Fearing that Zero was had finally snapped at Kaname and was trying to kill him the class ran upstairs and burst through Kanames doors to find one trashed room, one flushed moaning Kaname being fucked by one flushed winged and tailed Zero, Zeros head looked up at the class and he growled a warning growl at them. Just about every vampire there flushed bright red at the sight and Aiduo fainted with a bloody nose. Yuuki's eyes just about pooped out of her head and she turned away embarrassed by the sight. Zero's wings covered his lover from view and he crouched down over Kaname covering his body he hissed long fangs glaring at the Night Class who backed up and ran out of the room. Kain carried his cousin out of the room and Takama smiled sheepishly as he closed the now battered doors. He doubted that the night class would sleep this today if those two kept it up, "Who wants to go pay a vist to the Chairman" He smiled, everyone was running to the door any chance to get away from this noise was a good enough excuse.

By the time the two have finally tired out their was nothing left of the room, Wall paper had been ripped and the bed was in peaces, feathers covered the sticky ground and blankets and any where that their was traces of the twos love making. Kaname's work pappers were scattered about the place and his desk, or what was left of it was battered against a wall. The two had been busy to say the least.

Kaname lay next to Zero curled up against they others chest he sighed lovingly as he listend to Zeros heart beat, it was big and strong and very much even, his fingers traced the small bones in Zeros wings, which were now back under his skin. Zero hummed and shivered when Kanames fingers traced down his rips. "What are you doing?" he mumbled sleepily.  
"tracing your new bone structure" he whispered to Zero.  
"wha-?" Zero looked down at Kaname "my new what?" he asked confused.  
"Your bone structure" Kaname said again and he looked up at Zero, when Zero didn't seem to get it he picked up Zeros hand and ran a finger over a small bone that jutered out just under Zeros wrist bone, "Since you have changed into a dragon your body has changed its structure from the core, this little bone here is your dew claw" he ran his finger a long the side of Zero's arm and up to his thumb and back down again, them he moved his hand to another spot on Zero's body and pointed out another bone, each new bone Kaname traced would send shivers up Zero's spine and he would on some occasions moan softly, Then Kaname's hands berried themselves in Zeros hair and ran over two small bumps "And these are your horns" he chuckled as he watched Zero's eyes roll back into his head at the feeling. A small rumbling sound came from deep in Zero's chest as if the dragon side of him was purring. Zero picked up Kanames hands and pinned them to the bed "I would stop touching me like that unless you are prepared for another round". Kaname laughed "Zero I am always ready for another round" his eyes glinted as he looked up at his lover.

_A/N Just so you all know i can now no longer write yaoi without at least banging my head into my laptops keyboard at least once, anyway Thank You all for the wonderful reviews ! i love you guys soo much and each one i get makes me so happy i began to cry. And to all those who are wondering who will top who well they will both do it just depends on who thinks who is the bigger male at the time (*cough* Zero *cough*). And for those who want the link to my other story here it is art/The-Doll-Maker-Chapter-1-371948699 you can also follow me on their i dont mind C; And another thing if i do seem to be taking a longer time than normal (like i just have) spam me with pms and comments and i will get my a into g and update faster after all i can not refuse the fans ~!_


	13. Bonus: How to train your DragonBoyfriend

**WARNING: CONTAINS CRACK **

_HAI all yes I am very much alive and well. to a point. I'm just busy as all and as I haven't updated this story (because I want to re edit half of it and or start again) doesn't mean I don't think about it. I will how ever make sure I finish this story and some how rework it into a much better story. Where did the idea come from for this BONUS CHAPTER well i was listening to demons by Imagine Dragons when a little thought crossed my mind of Zero rolling around like Toothless off How To Train Your Dragon and well I couldn't not somehow in clued this little cut scene into the story. How ever remember this Chapter has nothing to do with the story line. Its just a little extra for being such wonderful followers of this story._

~ Bonus Chapter ~ How to train your Dragon Boyfriend

Tonight was like every other night, the moon was out and the boys sat at the edge of the forest over looking the lake. Ever since they sorted out there relationship problems they have not been apart (half of it was because Zero couldn't stand being away from his mate.) Tonight they chose the soft meadow part of the lake that lay on the other side of the school. From here they could see the Academy and the stables (which was only a mere 20 feet away from them.) Kaname and Zero where simply chatting about all kinds of things which Zero wondered why he and Kaname never talked before now. But thats when it happened, Zero said something that made Kaname scuff and throw some grass that he picked at Zero, Little did he know that the grass had an effect on Zero that Kaname would never forget.

The grass that Kaname threw at Zero was a Nepeta Drakonaria (Dragon Nip.) The dragon nip was long with long strand like leaves and small purple flowers. It had no scent until picked or rubbed. In this case Kaname had picked the leaves and was rolling them between his hands when Zero commented on his liking it in the rear when Kaname scuffed and threw the now scented leaves at Zero. Zero who had never smelt the dragon nip before let alone felt its effects went wide eyed and dopey. He grew a smug looking smile on his face and his eyes went blue and glassed over. To be frank he looked like he was the cat who had two bowls of milk and five canneries. Kaname blinked and watched as Zero swayed a bit before falling over on his chest in a really awkward position. Then he let out a long purr. Yes purr like a small kitten.

At first Kaname thought Zero had lost his mind and even more so when he rubbed up against the leaves and rolled around purring. Then Zero smelt the dragon nip on Kanames hands, to which he crawled on to Kanames lap purring and rubbing up against him. "Zero what are you doing" the only answer he go was a flick of a white tail and a long purr like growl. Wait a minute Zeros tail wasn't there a second ago. Zeros eyes where large and glassly. Almost like he was high. Kaname sniffed his hand and gorcked at the smell. To his nose it was like smelling a meat plant, a dead and rotting meat plant. To Zero however it smelt like one thousand roses and chocolate, and sweet stuff. It was just purrfect so to speak.

After several hours of kitten,dragon Zero purring and rolling around with wings and tail falling about. Kaname finally manged to get Zero away from the now foul-smelling plant and sane again, well almost. It seemed that the plant had another effect on Zero, one that Kaname love a little too much. Zero was more horny than he would be without a months worth of love-making. Which would be a really horny Zero if that ever happened. With the mark on Kaname and all.

Lets just say no one got any sleep that night, With Zeros load roaring that broke though the sound proof spell and all.

The next night Kaname had a little chat with Alcazar, Kaname held in a small plastic bag a sample of the plant. "whats that?" Alcazar Asked as Kaname gave him the bag while pinching his nose. "I don't know me and Zero where out on the meadow talking when he went all kitten like because of this plant." Kaname explained as Alcazar opened the bag and sniffed it. His eyes went glassy and then he shook his head. "oh my I never thought Cross would have this growing here" Alcazar stated as he closed the bag and set it aside. " the scientific word for this is Nepeta Drakonaria otherwise knowing as Dragon nip or Draco mint. It belongs to the same family as the cat nip and also normal mints. Only dragons will feel its over powering effect." Alcazar sated as he walked towards his desk placing the bag in a drawer for later (he would place it in his students desk later and see what happens, oh he is such a nasty Maker.) "its harmless to dragons only turns them soft and gooey like kittens as you said Kaname." Kaname nodded as his thoughts ran else were, he was sure he had seen this "nip" before just couldn't think of were.

Several hours of late internet research e came across we he had seen it before, And in fact he was rather amused. The fact that it was right in his face made it all the more funnier.

The next night he made Zero come around to watch a dvd, Zero of cause wasn't interested in dvds all he wanted to do was pin Kaname to his bed and never let him go. In fact that was all that was on his mind. Zero knocked on Kanames doors "come in" came the voice of his lover as the doors opened for Zero. Who simple rolled his eyes at the mind controlled doors and entered his lovers chambers. Kaname was setting te dvd up in his dvd player and two slots in the wall slide apart reviling a large plasma screen tv. "so what are we watching tonight Kaname?" Zero asked as he sat on the bed. The doors made a small clunk noise which was the lock to the door Zeros brows raised 'why did Kaname lock the doors' Zero wondered. There was a small bump as Kaname sat down next to Zero on the bed. "oh just something that could help us understand dragons more" Zero raised his brows at Kaname 'history lessons great way to kill my mood Kaname' Zero thought and turned to the tv when he heard the dream works tune.

"This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have... dragons!" Hiccups voice came from the Tv. Zero turned to Kaname and gave him a 'orly' look. "So you going to try to train me now hmm Kaname?" Zero said in a sickly sweet voice. Kaname just chuckled and shook his head. "well I thought since you just_ love_ dragon nip that I could get a few more tricks to have you bending over backwards for me" Kaname said as straight-faced as he could. Zero how ever looked like he was petrified, After what his marker did to him during class, making him roll around and purr like a kitten. He still can't look at some of the students in the eye let alone tell them to get in line.

From watching the movie both Zero and Kaname learnt that Zero will drop as if being sedated after being starched behind the jaw where his neck and jaw meet. (he also gets very horny if licked or bitten there to the point he pins Kaname down and well you get the point.)

So all in all Kaname had a few tricks up his sleeves, and now a well-trained Dragon Boyfriend.

Zero however hates Kanames tricks and his maker for both turning him and putting him in this state.


End file.
